The Vortex
by Cloversplash of ThunderClan
Summary: Haley, Shannon, Zarya and Elle are four regular girls attending school at Hearest High. But when an experiment goes wrong, they find themselves transformed as cats. Fortunately, a ThunderClan patrol finds them and brings them to their leader. Will they find a way back to their home or will they stay in ThunderClan, pursuing the path of a Warrior? Read to find out more.
1. Allegiances

**_Allegiances_**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader** Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat** Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Molewhisker - brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Cherryfall - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudtail - long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg - long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Amberpaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, Dewpaw

Berrynose - cream colored tom with bright amber eyes

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Icecloud - white she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstep - black and white tom with green eyes

Rosepetal - lithe dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Snowpaw

Poppyfrost - pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Lilyheart - dark tabby she-cat with white patches with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Amberpaw - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Dewpaw - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw - fluffy white tom with amber eyes

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from horseplace

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Redkit, dark ginger tom with green eyes, Firekit, flame coloured she-kit with small gray patches and green eyes, Coalkit, dark gray tom with blue eyes)

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Moonkit, dark gray she-kit with silver stripes and blue eyes, and Frostkit, very pale gray she-kit with blue eyes)

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Graystripe - long haired gray tom with yellow eyes

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**_ShadowClan_**

**_Leader_** Rowanstar - lithe dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy** Crowfrost - black and white tom with blue eyes

**_Medicine Cat_** Littlecloud - very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose.

APPRENTICE, Nightfrost

* * *

**_RiverClan_**

**Leader** Reedstar - slender black tom with dark gray eyes

**Deputy** Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat ** Willowshine - dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

* * *

_**WindClan**_

**Leader** Onestar - small lithe mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** Harespring - brown and white tom

**Medicine Cat** Kestrelflight - Kestrelflight is a mottled brownish-gray tom with little white splotches like kestrel feathers

* * *

**_Hearest High_**

Haley - white/tan girl with long bleach blonde hair and blue eyes

Shannon - white/tan girl with long dark brown hair and light blue eyes

Zarya - tan girl with golden blonde shoulder-length hair and blue-green eyes

Elle - tan girl with bleach blonde shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Haley, Shannon, Elle and Zarya were four regular girls all attending Hearest High. One day, while expiramenting in their chemistry lab, unsupervised, they made a discovery.

After mixing some strange green liquids with some pocket lint containing Haley's cat's fur, they found themselves zooming through some sort of vortex to another world, one oddly familiar...

Haley, the leader of the group, had seen this place before, but where? It was a beautiful forest filled with many different smells and aromas. She pondered on this, not knowing, when she heared a squeal of fear coming from Zarya, she had been observing her looks in a nearby puddle, and her fur just wasn't the same. Wait, fur? Looking down, Haley observed her new self. She was down on all fours, and were her hands should've been, were paws! And she had calico fur covering her whole body, with a tail and a cute set of whiskers. Wait, she thought, am I a cat?! Coming to sit beside the rest of the group, she noticed they too had been transformed into her favourite animal, cats. Zarya, with her hair usually to her shoulders and wavy, was now a golden brown colour and she had large blue-green eyes. Sitting next to her was a white cat with small light cream coloured patches and spots with longish-fur and light gray-blue eyes, Haley guessed that this was the cat version of Elle. Shannon was the most difficult to recognize. She usually had dark brown hair coming to her hips, but now she was a white-ish cream colour with lilac ears, tail, feet and face and white socks and large blue eyes. Looking into the puddle herself, she saw that along with her calico fur, she had short length fur and her tail fur was a little longer, and green eyes. That's odd, she thought, I usually have blue eyes. Her thoughts were put aside when her friends had started yowling again.

"What happened to us?!" Yowled Shannon.

"Why are we cats?" Added Zarya.

"Who cares?" Meowed Elle, "aren't we adorable? I mean, look at me!"

"Elle, I love your enthusiasm, but that's not the most important hing right now. We have to figure out where we are and how to get out of it. All we know is that the potion we made must've zapped us here." Stated Haley. "Look, here are some more cats coming this way, maybe we can ask them." And cats were coming indeed, a whole group of them in fact. The one in the lead was a tom, she noticed. He was dark brown with a huge nick in his left ear, and smaller ones flanking his pelt. Haley saw that most of the cats approaching them had scars, except for maybe the smaller cat with them. These cats looked dangerous, and Haley was about to move on and find others to help instead when the leader called out to them.

"Hey! You, stop right there! You're on ThunderClan land, kittypets, so explain yourselves!" He meowed.

"Uhh, ThunderClan? What's that?" Haley asked, feeling stupid. She heard some of he cats snort behind the thunder-whatzit cat, and looked behind her to see her friends trembling in fear, and noticed for the first time that she was too. She backed up with her friends until they where all packed together, with Haley still in front.

"ThunderClan is something you don't want to reckon with. Now, tell us why you are here and scaring off our prey!" The lead cat snarled.

"I'm sorry, we di- did- didn't mean to..." Meowed Elle, with her voice trembling so much, Haley wondered how she spoke at all.

"Can you help us?" Meowed Haley "we're lost and don't know the way back and-"

"Stay away from us, kittypets!" He interrupted, "we don't want to hear your sob story!"

The cats behind him started whispering, then one came up and whispered to the lead cat aswell. "Hmmmm" he meowed. "Maybe..." He trailed off, obviously deep in thought.

Haley looked behind her and saw her friends bewildered glances towards each other.

"Uhhhhhh, we'll just be going then, we're sorry that we were on your land and scarred off your prey" meowed Haley after a long pause.

"Not so fast, as Thornclaw just suggested, we are bringing you to our camp to meet our leader." The strange tom meowed.


	3. Chapter 2

As the patrol of cats led Haley and her friends deep into the forest, she begun to think that they were lost. None of the four girls dared to speak, in case they angered the others more. Haley didn't know what to think of their leader, but she could only think that he was much more aggressive and hostile than these cats. They soon entered some sort of thorn tunnel, and Haley soon smelt a wave of the scents of many cats, making her fur bristle up. If It came to a fight, she and her friends would lose in seconds. The lead cat obviously felt her stiffen because he then spoke again.

"Don't worry kittypet, my clanmates won't hurt you, unless Bramblestar orders us, of course." He meowed. Feeling a little reassured, Haley begun feel very curious now that she knew that they weren't in any danger.

"Who's Bramblestar?" She asked.

"He is our leader. He is the one who controls and leads ThunderClan." He replied.

"What's your name?" Haley meowed, now intressted in the Clan.

"My name is Spiderleg, and that's Thornclaw, Toadstep, Ivypool and Snowpaw, Ivypool's apprentice." He replied, not showing any interest. Seeing that Spiderleg wasn't very talkative, Haley went back to Shannon, Zarya and Elle.

"So," Zarya whispered "why and where are they taking us?"

"To their camp I guess" Haley replied. "I don't know much, only that they want us to see their leader Bramblestar."

"Bramblestar?" Repeated Shannon. "What kind of name is that?"

"A warriror's name." Stated who Haley remembered as Thornclaw. "Now you'd better be quiet and stop asking questions."

They soon neared what Haley guessed was the centre of the camp. The patrol of cats led the four kittypets to a tall rocky ledge which underneath Haley guessed was a nest for cats. Immediately, a large dark brown tabby with broad shoulders and amber eyes emerged from the den. His gaze swept the kittypets and Haley and her friends all shrunk in fear.

"Spiderleg, what have you brought me?" The large tom demanded.

"Bramblestar, we found these kittypets on our land, making enough noise to scare off all the prey from here to the old forest. We decided that you'd rather choose what to do with them." Spiderleg answered.

"Very well, you and your patrol may leave the clearing and carry on. But before you leave, fetch Squirrelflight and Jayfeather." Bramblestar ordered. Haley watched as Spiderleg nodded them signalled to his patrol with is tail to leave. Two cats came, a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a gray tom with blue eyes. But something made Haley stare at him, his eyes in fact. They were, kind of glazed, as if he were blind.

"Bramblestar, what is this?" Asked the she-cat.

"Yes, and why is it so important that I had to leave my den? Sniwpaw came back from training with enough wounds that you could barely see his white pelt. Nothing that I couldn't heal, but I mean seriously! Some cats have the sence of a fox in a fit." Complained the gray tom.

"Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Spiderleg found these cats while on patrol and I need your advice. You both know that we are short on warriors since Graystripe, Sandstorm and Dustpelt joined the elders, then that fox attacked us and killed Milie, and then Seedpaw drowned. I think StarClan sent these cats to us."

Squirrelflight and Jayfeather didn't move for a moment, obviously taking in all the new information. Squirrelflight was the first to talk.

"Bramblestar, if StarClan truly sent them to us, I think that we have no choice but to train them as know that I'd support you no matter what. I'll always be your trusted deputy and mate." Meowed Squirrelflight.

"Well, I think it's mouse-brained. I've had no sign from StarClan and the Clan is becoming too mixed. There is barely any true ThunderClan blood left." Meowed Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, you know how much I value your opinion, but I have to disagree. Firestar was the best leader the forest has ever seen, and he was born a kittypet, and yet he was also born with the heart of a true warrior. You, Jayfeather, are a quater kittypet and half WindClan, yet you are a great medicine cat." Bramblestar stated. "And I have made my decision. If the kittypets accept, they will train to be ThunderClan warriors."

Haley, not knowing what they were talking about, sat gazing around the clearing, and felt her pelt burn when all three cats fixed their eyes on her and her friends.

"So, do you accept my offer? Would you like to leave your old lives behind and train as an apprentice for a shot to be a warrior of ThunderClan?" Asked Bramblestar.

"Choose wisely, kittypets. Bramblestar dosnt make this offer often. If you choose to stay with us, you will learn to hunt, fight and to live by the warrior code. You will share a nest with the other apprentices in their den, and obey orders from your leader. To live as a warrior is a very noble and honourable lifestyle." Meowed Squirrelflight.

Haley thought about what each cat said carefully and slowly. They still needed to find out what happened to them and why they were now cats, but they also needed a place to sleep and eat, and this seemed like a perfect place. If they accepted, they could still go back as humans when they found out how. Haley looked back and nodded slightly to her friends, to show them that she had a plan and that accepting was a good idea.

"We accept." Meowed Haley, looking back to Bramblestar.

* * *

**Hey, this is a story that I made when I got bored. Hope it's not too bad. X3 please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Good" meowed Bramblestar. "Now, before I announce it to the clan, I'll need to know your names."

"I'm Haley, and that's Zarya, Shannon and Elle." Haley answered.

"Hmmm, that's not going to work. We're going to have to change that if your going to stay with us." He meowed.

"Change our names?" Repeated Zarya. "Why would we do that?"

"Because your current ones aren't warrior names. Each clan cat name has a prefix and a suffix. Usually, it's the mothers who choose the prefix for their kits, but in this case I'll do it. The suffix changes at least twice in a cats life. At their apprentice ceremony, then at their warrior ceremony." Answered Bramblestar. "Of course, you can always keep your names, but it'll be easier for the clan to accept you if you have a clan name."

"We'll take new names then." Meowed Haley.

"Good, now I'll call the clan meeting, and I'll instruct you on what to do at the ceremony." Meowed Bramblestar before leaving them to jump up onto the ledge above his den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" He yowled, and at once cats emerged from each direction, their eyes glancing towards the kittypets occasionally.

"As you all know, ThunderClan has lost warriors in this past season, and three of our most senior warriors joined the elders den," Bramblestar paused to nod at three frail looking cats. "StarClan has blessed us by sending us four cats, willing to join us and learn the warrior code. Today I will give them their proper clan names. Haley, step forward."

All the cats turned to face her, and she could feel her blood turn to ice as she tried to approach her new leader where he sat waiting for her. When she finally reached him, after what seemed like forever, he yowled again.

"Haley, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloverpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope Lionblaze will pass down all he knows on to you." He meowed, then added silently to her "go touch noses with your new mentor." When her turn was over, she left Bramblestar's side to sit besid her friends again, and soon it was Shannon's turn, who got the name of Willowpaw and her got Brackenfur as her mentor, then Zarya became Sandpaw, and her mentor was Blossomfall, then finally, Elle became Brightpaw and got Thornclaw as a mentor.

"Cloverpaw, Willowpaw, Sandpaw, Brightpaw!" The clan cheered, though not too enthusiastically, Haley, no, Cloverpaw noticed, but didn't care. They'd just have to work extra hard to prove themselves to be excepted. While she was gazing around at her new home, she hadn't noticed that Lionblaze was now beside her again and looking at her questionably, he must be waiting for an answer, thought Cloverpaw.

"Sorry?" She asked guiltily.

"I asked you how much of ThunderClan's territory had you seen." Meowed the exasperated tom.

"Oh, we'll not much" she admitted. "Just from where Spiderleg picked us up from down to the camp."

"Well, at least it's something." He meowed. "Today I will show you the rest of the territory, Sandpaw and Blossomfall are coming with us. We'll be heading for the ShadowClan border first, while Willowpaw, Brightpaw and their mentors will be going for the WindClan border." Lionblaze meowed to Cloverpaw, picking up a pace, walking towards the thorn tunnel where Sandpaw waited beside Blossomfall. Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Willowpaw and Brightpaw followed close behind, and the eight if us started off together but separated soon enough.

Near the end of the tour, our little patrol scented prey, mouse, to be exact. Lionblaze and Blossomfall decided to test out our hunting skills.

"Do either of you know how to hunt?" Lionblaze asked Cloverpaw and Sandpaw, and they both shook their heads in union.

"Well then, we have our work cut out for us. When hunting mouse, you must remember the differences in stalking prey. For instance, a rabbit will hear you before it sees you, but a mouse will feel your pawsteps. So, what should you keep in mind when stalking mice?" Asked Blossomfall.

"Um," pondered Sandpaw "not to scare it off?"

"Not exactly." Meowed Lionblaze "you have to try not to do that with any kind of prey anyway. Cloverpaw, do you have any ideas?"

"Step lightly?" Cloverpaw asked, hoping not to sound too dumb.

"Exactly, now, why don't you try first with that mouse over there?" He meowed, angling his ears over to a nearby beech try, where a mouse sat nibbling on some fallen nuts.

Lionblaze, Blossomfall and Sandpaw watched as I crouched as low as I could and tried to step lightly, over towards the mouse. She was doing fine until her belly fur rustled some dead leaves, and startled the mouse, who then ran to cover. Cloverpaw sat, hissing at her failure. Her companions returned to her side, and Lionblaze meowed "You were doing fine, but you were a little too low. Don't worry, most apprentices don't catch anything on their first try."

"Sandpaw, you're up. Aim for the squirrel over there." Meowed Blossomfall. Sandpaw was a natural hunter. She caught the squirrel easily, and on her first try. Cloverpaw caught a gloating look on Sandpaw's face, which only aggravated her. She was proud of Sandpaw, but at the same time, she didn't have to be so shove-it-in-your-face like. After a while of hunting and touring the borders, they returned to camp, each carrying a little prey. Sandpaw still had her squirrel and managed to catch two mice aswell, Cloverpaw caught a blackbird and a sparrow, and Lionblaze and Blossomfall each brough back a rabbit and a mouse. They arrived back at camp at the same time as Willowpaw and Brightpaw, they too bringing prey. After setting down their prey at the fresh-kill pile, they eat wolfed down a mouse then headed towards the apprentice den for some sleep. Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Dewpaw were already in there, sleeping in their own nests. The four friends each took a nest beside them and curled up and fell asleep instantly after the long day they had. Who would've thought that one day they'd be attending high school then the other they'd be cats! Life works in weird ways sometimes, and things will only get weirder from here.


	5. Chapter 4

"Attack me."

As she seized up her mentor, Cloverpaw remembered when she caught her first prey, and her mistakes. Now, and month, or, as the cats called it, a moon later, they were having battle training. She instinctly looked at his shoulder, where she was aiming to strike. As she leaped, Lionblaze whipped aside so that she landed on bare ground and was pinning her down in seconds.

"Now try something a little less obvious." He meowed.

Again, Cloverpaw took position across from Lionblaze and prepared to spring. This time, she looked at his shoulder, but she'd really aim for his paws. Hoping to catch him on surprise, she sprang, only to have Lionblaze step aside once more and pin her down. Refusing to give up, Cloverpaw stopped struggling and went limp. Lionblaze let go of his grip on her, worried that he might've hurt his apprentice, only to be surprised as she kicked her back legs, making him fly across the clearing and land with a puff. As much as Cloverpaw tried, she couldn't pin her mentor down, and after a couple moments of struggle, Lionblaze once again pinned her down, unable to get up.

"Well done!" Meowed Lionblaze "you'll make a great fighter."

Cloverpaw blushed at her mentor's praise. Lionblaze was easily the best fighter in ThunderClan, and maybe even in all the forest. Cloverpaw was lucky to be trained by him.

"Yes, good job Cloverpaw!" Meowed a she-cat voice in the shadows. "Shall we compare, Lionblaze?"

"Why not, Blossomfall. Sandpaw may be the best hunter, but Cloverpaw's a formidable fighter." Meowed Lionblaze.

"We'll see about that. Sandpaw, get into he center of the clearing and show Cloverpaw and Lionblaze how it's done." Blossomfall said cheekily. She was obviously doubting Cloverpaw's abilities, as she saw her hunt on the first day. Sandpaw is good, but Cloverpaw was better.

As the two apprentices circled each other in the training hallow, Cloverpaw felt the rush of adrenaline you get before going into battle. She knew this wasn't really a battle, but Cloverpaw had to prove to Sandpaw and Blossomfall that she was great. She studied Sandpaw for a while. From the time in the forest, she had developed strong, lean muscles, and must've nearly doubled in size. But so had Cloverpaw, she could win this.

Sandpaw was the first to strike, a beginner move, which was easy for Cloverpaw to dodge. While Sandpaw recovered and got to her feet, Cloverpaw took the advantage to leap on her back. The impact was too great for Sandpaw, and her legs crumpled beneath her, while Cloverpaw flipped her over and pinned her down. After much struggling, Cloverpaw let go and stepped away so that she could stand up. As Sandpaw got to her feet, Cloverpaw heard her hissing under her breath "got lucky" and "I'll beat you next time", then the hissing promptly got louder and ended up with her snarling.

"I demand a redo." She said.

"Cloverpaw won, fair and square." Meowed Lionblaze "and that's enough training for today, let's head back to camp."

As they set off towards the camp, Cloverpaw couldn't help wondering what got into Sandpaw. She had always been competitive, yes, but never like this. Sandpaw, coincidently, was actually Cloverpaw's best friend, but couldn't help arguing from time to time because of their different personalities.

* * *

"Four will come, each with mighty destinies to fulfill. It is up too you to guide their paws, so they can be able to save the clan when it is needed most."

"Why are you telling me this,Bluestar?" Asked another cat, a tom.

"Because, if they are not guided, all will be lost, and ThunderClan will fall. One shall let envy enter her heart. If you allow this to happen, she will become dangerous. Put out the fire before it burns the forest." Answered Bluestar.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Do you know who it is? When will it happen?" Demanded the tom.

"All will be revealed shortly, Bramblestar." Bramblestar soon woke to find himself face to face with Spiderleg's patrol and four more cats...


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, Sandpaw was still behaving like an envious brat. She loathed how much attention Cloverpaw was receiving because of her fighting skills. This made Cloverpaw feel pretty sympathetic for her friend. She deserved some recognition too, her fighting wasn't bad, and she was one of the best hunters. But still, Willowpaw and Brightpaw weren't complaning either. The four of them usually sat together, but when Sandpaw was in one of her moods, they'd let her be until she cooled down a bit.

Their denmates, Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Dewpaw had almost completed their training. They were having their final assement at the very moment, and Cloverpaw couldn't wait to hear if they passed or not. She often wondered what it would be like, without traing and taking care of the elders, what would they do all day, but the warrirors didn't seem like they had nothing to do, in fact they were always sprinting around camp these days, saying it was urgent and that if you weren't a warrior you couldn't know. Still, Cloverpaw knew that something was up, and dangerous.

While she was thinking, Cloverpaw hadn't seen her three denmates come running towards them with a triumphant look on their faces.

"We passed! We passed!" Yowled Dewpaw

"We're getting our warriror names this afternoon. Mine will be the coolest." Added Snowpaw.

"Who says?" Meowed Amberpaw. "It'll probably be Snowsquasher, because you always squash me in your sleep because of your dreaming."

"Will not." Meowed Snowpaw.

"Will too." She answered back.

"Will not."

"Will too."

This went on for a while, until finaly,

"Will not." Snowpaw stated.

"Will not." Amberpaw replied, with a mischiefvous look on her face.

"Will too." Continued Snowpaw.

"Ha! So you agree with me then?" Amberpaw meowed, flicking her tail at her brother's shoulder.

"Whaa-? Wait, no, no I don't!" Yowled Snowpaw, bowling his sister over in a mock fight. During this whole thing, Dewpaw sat watching, then started talking with Sandpaw, and Cloverpaw caught a few phrases of their conversation.

"Your so nicely built Dewpaw..." And "I bet your the best looking tom here..." And finally "I wish we could become warrirors at the same time, so we could..."

Cloverpaw was confused. Just last night, she was talking to Sandpaw out by the lake. They had snuck out for a walk. She had confessed to Cloverpaw that she liked Toadstep, and had even pryed the fact that Cloverpaw sort of liked Foxleap out of her. So why was Sandpaw so flirty with Dewpaw? Not like Cloverpaw didn't already know the answer. Sandpaw liked having attention, especially those of toms. Cloverpaw sighed. Sometimes she could be so, annoying. Finally, it was time for the ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice rang out, echoing in each cornor of the camp.

" I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Bramblestar paused to look towards the three anxious apprentices, who were all quivering in excitement.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowpaw's voice was firm.

"I- I do." Promised Dewpaw, his voice shaking in excitement.

"I do." Meowed Amberpaw, whose voice showed certainty, and passion.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowstorm. StarClan honors your strength and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Dewpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Dewfeather. StarClan honours your intelligence and skill, and we welcome you as a full warriror of ThunderClan. Amberpaw, you will now be known as Ambercloud. StarClan honours your spirite and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warriror of ThunderClan." Finished Bramblestar.

"Snowstorm, Dewfeather, Ambercloud!" The clan cheered, enthusiastically. It made Cloverpaw remember her feeble cheer she had received the day they came. She just hoped that when the day came that she got her warriror name, that they'd join in more fiercely than the last time.

* * *

"Bramblestar, wake up!"

Bramblestar was in his den once more, tiered after Snowstorn, Dewfeather and Ambercloud's warriror ceremonies, and it looked like he wasn't going to catch up on his sleep tonigh.

He sighed. "What do you want, Yellowfang?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your elder?" Scolded Yellowfang.

"Do you have anything important to tell me?" Bramblestar demanded.

"I was getting to that!" Snapped Yellowfang. "The envy is coming, block it's path before it can enter." Pausing, Yellowfang positioned herself in front of Brambleclaw so that they were nose-to-nose, and staring into his deep amber eyes. "You must put out the fire before it burns the forest." She whispered softly, giving Bramblestar shivers down his spine. His vision ended with him in a vast, wide, open space filled with sand. Then suddenly, the wind picked up, and the sand started to swirl around him, getting into his eyes and making them sting. Before he knew it, the sand had dragged him down and buried him in it. Bramblestar woke up choking, still tasting the dirty taste of sand in his mouth, and his muscles sore from having piles of sand dumped on him. Leaving his den, he gazed behind him and saw a tiny grain of sand on his nest, he dusted it off before padding off to Jayeather in the medicine cat's den.


	7. Chapter 6

Sandpaw awoke in a bright shinning forest, with delicious smells and scents all around her. She knew where she was. She came here every night to train with a StarClan cat. At least somebody appreciated her. Sandpaw thought. All the cats ever do is watch her friends and completely ignore her, but she'd show them. Her fighting moves were fine, and her hunting was the best in the clan, but now since StarClna were on her side, she'd beat that dumb Cloverpaw, and show her ungrateful clanmates what she could do, because she was obviously the most talented cat in the forest. As she was thinking about her master plan for revenge, a dark silhouette caught her eye. Her Starclan mentor was arriving. He came almost every night to her in her dreams and trained her. He taught her the importance of winning, and how to carry out devious plans on her enemies, and all the perfect places in the forest for ambushes.

"Greetings, Sandpaw." Her mentor meowed.

"Hello, Breezepelt!" Sandpaw meowed cheerfully. The best parts of her day was falling asleep so that she could train with him. She knew that he had been killed in the great battle, killed by a dark forest cat, taking revenge on the clans, and even training living cats to be traiters! How could they? Sandpaw knew that she would never betray her clan, or friends, however annoying they were. And neither did Breezepelt. He stuck with WindClan until his final breath, and still watching over them in StarClan. He was a true warrior. If he were still alive, she'd want to be his mate. Of course, she does have many options back in ThunderClan, with almost every single tom cat mooning over her, and she couldn't blame them. She was gorgeous, unlike some cats.

"Sandpaw! Stop day dreaming and get back to the lesson!" Snapped Breezepelt, snapping her attention back to her surroundings. "How am I supposed to make you the most feared warriror the forest has ever seen if you can't even pay attention for second!"

"I'm sorry, Breezepelt, it won't happen again, I promise."

"You better not..." Mumbled Breezepelt. "Well? Don't just sit there! Start training!"

So they trained all night long, this time more brutally than most nights, and Sandpaw knew that the scratches that she earned will stay with her even when she woke up, because even though it was a dream, it was real.

Sandpaw stalked across the clearing, obviously in one of her moods. As Cloverpaw padded toward her, Bramblestar appeared out of his den, looking upset about something. He then padded foward, passing Cloverpaw without even looking at her, and stopping in front of Sandpaw, who looked up startled, as if she didn't notice him until then. He started whispering to her, but so very quietly than even Sandpaw looked like she was straining to hear. When her leader left Sandpaw, Cloverpaw padded to her frienemie's side, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Sandpaw, what was that all about?" She asked.

"What?" Replied Sandpaw, "oh, right. Um, it was nothing, just some... ideas for, um, my fighting..."

"Oh, well, good luck with that. Wanna come hunting with me? I could use the help, you're like, the best hunter." Cloverpaw offered.

"Sure? I guess it would do me good, to clear my head." Mumbled Sandpaw.

"Great! I was think we could hunt by the ShadowClan border, the squirrels there are the fatest and the juciest." Meowed Cloverpaw, while picking up her pace until they were running out of the thorn tunnel and in to the forest near the border. When they arrived, they instinctly dropped into their hunting crouches and within moments they each caught a squirrel and buried them to save for later.

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Sandpaw. "Why are you so good? Like at fighting, making friends, even your hunting isn't that pitiful."

"I don't really know. For fighting, every cat knows Lionblaze is like, the best fighter, and I guess I'm just friendly and I work really hard to improve all my skills." Replied Cloverpaw, somewhat awkwardly.

"No one notices me." Meowed Sandpaw. "When we were.. humans... I was way more popular than you, but now... I don't like not being in the spotlight." She confessed.

"Sandpaw, we can't always have what we want. Let's just focus on getting our warrior names, and finding what happened when we became cats." Cloverpaw meowed. "Why don't we meet up here with Willowpaw and Brightpaw tonight and try to figure it out."

When they returned to camp, they found a surprise waiting for them. Every cat stood like stone and no cat spoke. Just then, Bramblestar spoke.

"Squirrelflight is dead!"


	8. Chapter 7

"What?!" Cloverpaw and Sandpaw asked at the same time. All of ThunderClan began panicking, wondering how they lost their beloved deputy.

"Quiet." Bramblestar meowed, raising his tail for silence. "We lost Squirrelflight today during a a border fight with WindClan. She was with Thornclaw, Brightpaw, Icecloud, Ivypool and Birchfall when it happened. Thornclaw told me that it was Harespring, the WindClan deputy who did this. We will avenge her after her vigil, Jayfeather, prepare her for the ceremony, Cloudtail, you and Birchfall stand guard by the entrance and alert me if there are intruders. The rest of you, after saying your farewells, can get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow!"

"What about a deputy?" Some cat called from the crowd.

"I'll fix that right now." Meowed Bramblestar, while jumping up onto the Highledge to begin the ceremony. "I say these words before the spirit of Squirrelflight so that she may hear and approve my choice. The next deputy of ThunderClan will be Brackenfur. Brackenfur, you must also choose a patrol that we'll take to WindClan tomorrow at dawn." When he finished speaking, their leader left the Highledge to return to the fallen cat's side and push his nose into her cold fur. It must be hard for him, Cloverpaw thought. Squirrelflight wasn't only his deputy, but also his mate and they had known each other forever. Cloverpaw felt really bad for him, but didn't know how to help him, and she was only an apprentice after all. All four apprentices came up to offer their condolences to their leader and pay their respects to their fallen clanmate. Later, they all returned to the apprentice's den and fell into a gloomy silence. They had known Squirrelflight too. She had been really helpful and friendly to them when they had first arrived to ThunderClan, and now, just like that, because of that dumb WindClan deputy, she was gone.

"Dosnt he even know the warrior code?" Asked Cloverpaw, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Asked Brightpaw.

"Harespring, of course. I mean, the code says that a warrior doesn't need to kill to win. If he had just let her go, she would've still been alive. He didn't need to end her life for some stupid border fight." Cloverpaw stated.

"I agree. Now we've lost the best deputy." Meowed Willowpaw.

"Ya, but now Brackenfur's deputy, and there is nothing we can do to bring her back. Anyway, Willowpaw, your mentor is deputy! How does it feel?" Asked Sandpaw.

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean, there are more important things to worry about right now, aren't there?" Answered Willowpaw.

"I guess..." Mumbled Sandpaw discouragly.

"I hope we are on the patrol that goes to WindClan." Meowed Cloverpaw.

"Me too. I'd like nothing more than to sink my claws in some filthy WindClan fur." Agreed Sandpaw.

"If Toadstep went, I bet he'd totally shred every WindClan cat there." Meowed Brightpaw randomly. Every cat turned and looked back at her, wondering why the heck she would bring up Toadstep right now.

"Oooooooooo!" Meowed Willowpaw, "some kitty's got a crush on Toadstep!"

"Oh, you so do!" Agreed Sandpaw, and Cloverpaw had to admit that she liked the change in topic. She didn't like talking about fallen clanmates because it makes her feel so sad.

Her attention snapped back to her friends when Sandpaw nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow!" She meowed, and the others started laughing.

"As we were saying," meowed Brightpaw, after they had all cooled off. "Who do you like, Cloverpaw?"

"Me? Foxleap I guess." She replied shyly.

"Well, I like Snowstorm." Said Sandpaw.

"What? I thought you liked Toadstep too?" Meowed Cloverpaw.

"That's old news, plus he's like, old." Sandpaw replied.

"Not that old." Meowed Brightpaw.

"If you say so..." Answered Sandpaw under her breath.

"Willowpaw, you still haven't admitted your crush to us." Meowed Sandpaw.

"Fine. I like Dewfeather. Happy?" Willowpaw answered.

"Very." Sandpaw said. They continued talking and playing games with each other like 'truth or dare', or 'would you rather', until it got pretty late and a warrior had to come into their den to silence them since their chatter and laughter was keeping the whole clan awake. They tried to keep quiet, but with casual glances towards each other, the four apprentices couldn't stop giggling and once more a warrior, this time Toadstep, came in to tell them to "shut up in StarClan's sake!" then they fell pretty quiet, especially Brightpaw who was no doubt trying to impress him. They soon fell asleep, dreamless too, even Sandpaw didn't dream that night.

The next morning, they all awoke a little before dawn. Getting out of the warm den into the chilly morning was hard, but they really wanted to go to their first battle, and that wouldn't happen if they spent all day sleeping. Padding over to the fresh kill pile, Cloverpaw and Sandpaw fetched a squirrel from the pile and Willowpaw and Brightpaw brought back a rabbit. The four apprentices shared their prey and talked more about the battle, what it would be like and what they would do if they didn't go.

"Well, I know what it would be like if we DID go." Meowed Sandpaw. "I'd shred every single WindClan cat there and make them pay."

"Well, in that case, I guess you better come with us this morning on the raid." Meowed a voice behind them. Turning around, Cloverpaw saw that it was Brackenfur and Bramblestar.

"Really?" Asked Brightpaw excitedly.

"All of us?" Meowed Willowpaw at almost the exact same time.

"Yes, all of you. We'll need your battle skills out there. Especially yours, Cloverpaw." Meowed Brackenfur again. He turned away from the four apprentices without catching the scowl on Sandpaw's face towards Cloverpaw. Oh StarClan! Thought Cloverpaw. Why did Brackenfur have to say that now? We were just getting along.

"Do you always have to brag, Cloverpaw? No one cares! You are so ignorant!" She huffed, and stalked away.

"How in StarClan's name was I bragging?" Asked Cloverpaw.

"And do you think she even knows what 'ignorant' means?" Replied Willowpaw. Turning away, the three remaining apprentices returned to the outside of their den, where they could keep an eye on Sandpaw, who was now chatting with Snowstorm, had a scowl on her face and occasionally threw Cloverpaw dirty looks and then returned to her conversation with Snowstorm. It looked like Sandpaw was talking about Cloverpaw with him, and that he either agreed with her or, he had a crush on Sandpaw so he just tried to agree with her any chance he'd get so he could be with her. Whatever their motives, Cloverpaw guessed that Sandpaw was going to start spreading rumours.


	9. Chapter 8

"ThunderClan are attacking!"

A yowl raised the WindClan camp to its feet. ThunderClan had left their own camp at exactly dawn and were now attacking Squirrelflight's murderers. Cloverpaw, Willowpaw, Brightpaw and even Sandpaw fought side by side, swiping at their enemies with vicious claws and ripping through their pelts with their thorn sharp teeth. As Cloverpaw fought a puny apprentice, no older than seven moons, she'd guess, she saw a full grown warrior stalk Sandpaw, and she rushed to her aid, but not before sending off the apprentice with a warning bite on the flank. As she reared up on her hind legs, the tom pinning Sandpaw down went limp with shock as she slammed her paws down hard on his back then continued to nip and claw at him. Sandpaw joined in by digging her claws deep into his pelt, and didn't let go until he yelped for mercy and surrendered to the two apprentices. Brackenfur, who was fighting Harespring the murderer nearby paused to give them a nod of approval before slamming Harespring's head into a nearby rock that stunned him and pinning him down. Surprise was their best weapon, but every cat knew that they were stronger than the puny WindClan flea bags. They soon pinned every warrior smelling of moor and wind and got them to surrender.

"Why are you doing this, Bramblestar?" Meowed the old tom beneath Bramblestar's claws.

"Onestar, you know very well why. That fight at the border was unprovoked, and you murdered my mate. Now you must pay." He snarled.

"What do you want, then?" Asked Onestar fearfully.

"We want the forest that stretches on your side of the border. No WindClan cat may hunt or step foot there ever again, or else they will be treated the same way as today." Declared Bramblestar.

"It is yours. Please, let my warrirors go." The WindClan leader begged. It was a pitiful sight, they looked so weak after today's battle, and they were losing great hunting land aswell, but they deserved it for killing Squirrelflight.

"Not yet. You must also give us catmint."

"What? Why? Do you have sick cats?" Onestar asked, less fearfully than before.

"Of course not. But leafbare is coming around the cornor, and we cannot be too prepared." Stated Bramblestar. It made sense, Cloverpaw reflected. The less supplies they have, the less they survive, but the more we have, the better the chance is that we survive.

"As you wish, Bramblestar." Onestar meowed through gritted teeth, obviously not able to contain his disgust at the proposal. "Kestrelflight, do as Bramblestar asked."

All of the apprentices approached the den with the WindClan medicine cat, inside the den, Cloverpaw instantly smelled sickness, Greencough. WindClan needed these plants! Kestrelflight grabbed the plants between his claws and divided them into four packages for the apprentices. Cloverpaw felt sorry for the sick cats, so, after much descision, took out a pawfull and gave it back when the others weren't looking. Kestrelflight took it without hesitation and blinked his thanks to her, which she dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement.

As they left for their own territory, Cloverpaw wondered if she had done the right thing. It wasn't right to let sick cats die if there was something she could do about it, even if they were in another clan, but had she disobeyed her leader, by not taking all of the catmint as he had asked? Surely he wouldn't be so mad if he found out about the sickness? She wondered about it the whole way home, and when depositing her share of the catmint in Jayfeather's den, she decided that it was the right thing to do. After all, she wouldn't have wanted to die if she had been in one of the sick cat's paws.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Bramblestar's yowl echoed throughout the camp. Every warrior, apprentice, elder, queen and kit entered the clearing to find out what was happening.

"What's this about?" Brightpaw asked as the four of them gathered in the middle of the clearing.

"Listen if you want to find out." Cloverpaw whispered, oblivious to what was happening. So much had happened since their first day at the lake. First, they turned into cats, then became ThunderClan apprentices, and now they've fought in a real battle, winning too. Life in ThunderClan was amazing, and she didn't want anything to change.

"As you already know, ThunderClan was victorious with the battle with WindClan today and we won the forest on their side of the border as well as their catmint," Bramblestar paused and waited for the clan' cheering to die down before continuing, "four of our apprentices have fought very well, and I think Squirrelflight would've agreed with me when I say they have earned their warrior names." Well that was a shocker. Cloverpaw sure did welcome this change.

"Willowpaw, Bightpaw, Sandpaw and Cloverpaw, step forward." He meowed. The four eager apprentices stepped forwards without having to be asked twice, this was the day that they had been waiting for, to be a warrior was all that Floverpaw wanted right now, and she was going to get it.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Bramblestar paused to look at the four thrilled apprentices, all bouncing with excitement,

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Willowpaw's voice was quiet but firm.

"I do." Swore Brightpaw, sounding ready and over excited.

"I do." Meowed Sandpaw, who seemed to forget her jealousy towards Cloverpaw. Maybe they could become best friends again, and not fight as much anymore.

"I do." Cloverpaw meowed, firm and surely, as if being a warrior was the most important thing ever, which it was.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Brightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brightcloud. StarClan honors your enthusiasum and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on the newly named Brightcloud's head and she licked his shoulder in return. He then continued with the others.

"Willowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Willowfrost. StarClan honours your cleverness and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warriror of ThunderClan." Again he rested his muzzle on her head and she politely licked his shoulder in response.

"Sandpaw, you will now be known as Sandbreeze. StarClan honours your speed and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warriror of ThunderClan." Finally, after Sandbreeze acknowledged her new name with a lick on her leader's shoulder, it was Cloverpaw's turn.

"Cloverpaw, you will be known as Cloversplash. StarClan honors your skill in battle and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Brightcloud, Willowfrost, Sandbreeze, Cloversplash!" The clan cheered as the ceremony came to an end. Who would have thought that this morning she would be out to avenge their old deputy, then become warriors.


	10. Chapter 9

Cloversplash, Sandbreeze, Willowfrost and Brightcloud padded through the night side by side. Tonight was their first gathering as warriors, and they couldn't wait to hear Bramblestar announce to all the clans their new names. It was half a moon since their warrior ceremonies, and it had already gotten much colder. The night they sat vigil for their clan was the first night of the cold weather, with frost covering the ground and their fur when dawn came the next morning. As they arrived to the tree bridge, they found RiverClan there aswell, and smelt ShadowClan and WindClan, who must've already crossed to the island for the gathering. Waiting for RiverClan to finish crossing, then the rest of ThunderClan, Cloversplash and her friends finally got to cross and found themselves a spot in the clearing to sit and listen to the leaders talk. There was one cat that she wanted to see, a ShadowClan apprentice at the time named Pinepaw, who was older than her so he probably had gotten his warrior name aswell. He was a good friend, and a relatable good cat for ShadowClan. As she looked around, she couldn't find his familiar face in all of the huddled ShadowClan cats.

"Cloverpaw. Pssst. It's me, come back here."

Pinepaw! As she wove through the large mass of cats, she couldn't help but feel excited. I wonder if he's a warrior yet, and if so, what's his name? She thought, until finally she met him in a small bush in the back of the clearing.

"Cloverpaw, I'm so glad you came! I have news." He meowed.

"Me too, you go first." Cloversplash answered.

"Okay, I'm a warrior now! My name's Pineheart." He meowed excitedly.

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you," she answered, waiting to tell him her name.

"I know. Don't worry, you'll get your name soon." He replied.

"Sooner than you think." Cloversplash said, nudging her friend in the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Asked Pineheart, bewildered.

"I got my name too! You have to call me Cloversplash."

"That's amazing, Cloversplash! Listen, there's something else I want to tell you..." He trailed off, trying to put his feelings for the confused Cloversplash into words. "I-I, Cloversplash, I really care about you."

"Aww, I care for you too," she responed, nudging him again playfully.

"No, not like that, I mean, I really care about you. I love you." Pineheart meowed.

"You... You... You what?" Asked Cloversplash, stunned.

"I know we are in different clans and all, but since you used to be a rogue and all, I was thinking you could join ShadowClan, and we could be together. We could be mates, have kits and when I'm leader, we could rule together. ShadowClan is great and you'll love it. My sister Lizardclaw knows, and I bet you two could become great friends, so what do you say?" He asked. Cloversplash sat still, stunned and tried to take in all of the new information. After a while she finally got her voice back and replied.

"Pineheart, I thought you thought that we were just friends. I'm so sorry, but I can't leave ThunderClan, they took me and my friends in when we were lost and I've made more friends there too. I also already like someone else too. I'm so sorry, Pineheart, but I don't think this can happen. I really do care about you, and if we were born into the same clan I would love to be your mate, but in separate clans, I-I, I can't. I so so sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"What? Oh, ya, sure. I understand." He meowed, then left the bush back to his ShadowClan friends with his ears flat and his tail drooping onto the floor. He stopped by a cat who was the spitting image of Pineheart, with the same dark brown coat with black stripes and green eyes. She had to be his sister. Feeling down, Cloversplash left the bush and returned to her clanmates and listened to their reports. She had only missed RiverClan's report of plentiful fish and the new apprentices Brindlepaw and Sunpaw. It was now ShadowClan's turn to speak. Rowanscar stepped foward and began his speech.

"ShadowClan has been doing great and we have new warriors, Pineheart and Lizardclaw." As the clans chanted their names, Cloversplash caught Pinehearts eye and he quickly looked away. She felt so bad for him. Why did she have to hurt him like that? Would it really hurt anyone if they were together? Even just for one night? She was so busy with her thoughts that she completely missed the end of Rowanstar's report. Bramblestar was now speaking and she wanted to actually hear her name being shout out.

"ThunderClan is thriving, we have fresh catmint and a new stretch of hunting ground. We also have four new warrirors, Cloversplash, Willowfrost, Sandbreeze, and Brightcloud." WindClan alone kept quiet during the report but snarled as Bramblestar mentioned the hunting grounds and catmint. Cloversplash expected it, but it was also very rude not to chant a new warrior or apprentice's name at a gathering. She would not forget this when WindClan had a new apprentice or warrior, that's for sure.

"And where did you get that catmint and grounds, eh? Appeared out of nowhere did it, Bramblestar?" Onestar snarled. "Cats of all clans, listen to what I say to you. Half a moon ago, ThunderClan came and attacked our camp and stole our catmint and part of forest. It is WindClan's and I won't stand for it!"

"Onestar, did you forget that it was because you murdered my deputy and mate while on a border patrol? It was not unprovoked." Bramblestar meowed menacely. Onestar went quiet after that, and the gathering ended. On the way home, Cloversplash couldn't get Pineheart's grief stricken face out of her mind. Why did she have to hurt him so badly?


	11. Chapter 10

After the gathering, Toadstep and Brightcloud became unusually close. Like, really close. They were inseperable, so it didn't come to a surprise when they announced that Brightcloud was going to have his kits. Toadstep convinced her to move to the nursery a little while after that. The nursery was pretty crowded, with Brightcloud, Daisy, Cinderheart and her kits, Dovewing and her kits and Ambercloud, who announced her and Molewhisker's litter a day after Brightcloud. Their friend moving was a bitter-sweet moment. Cloversplash was really happy for her friend, but she was also sad because it ment that they wouldn't all become mentors together. Cinderheart and Dovewings kits were both almost six moons old, and that meant that there was a chance they could mentor them. Dewfeather and Snowstorm were both equally anxious for their own apprentices too, and they were older. There were five kits, and Cloversplash, Sandbreeze, Willowfrost, Dewfeather and Snowstorm all wanted one, but they were all new warriors aswell. Surely Bramblestar wouldn't choose all new warriors for the kit's mentors? and if he did, which of the excited bouncy kits would she receive? Cloversplash was known for being oblivious to her surroundings, and she couldn't help being lost in thought, even lost in thought about being lost in thought, sometimes it just takes a good nudge in the ribs or shoulder to wake her up. This time, it was Foxleap who nudged her.

"Hey, wake up, aren't you excited? Bramblestar's giving the kits their mentors!" He meowed. "Mind if I sit with you?" He added.

"Ya sure, let's get closer though, I don't want to miss this." Cloversplash responded.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled, and the five bouncy kits ran into the clearing excitedly.

"Kits, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Coalkit, from this day on until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Coalpaw, your mentor will be Snowstorm, I hope he will pass on all that he knows to you. Redkit, you will now be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be..." He paused before finally saying, "Sandbreeze. I hope that she will pass on all that she knows onto you." Yes! Cloversplash thought. Her friend was a mentor, and she was so happy for her. She had begun to think that she wouldn't be a mentor, so at least Sandbreeze got an apprentice.

"Firekit, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Cloversplash, and I hope that she will pass down all that she knows down to you." Well she certainly didn't expect that. It was a very welcomed surprise though, and she touched noses with Firepaw in acceptance. Firepaw looked very excited to finally be an apprentice, and Cloversplash was too. But before she said anything to her, she let Bramblestar finish.

"Frostkit, from this moment on you will be called Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Dewfeather. I hope that he passes down all that he knows to you. Moonkit, you will now be named Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Willowfrost. I hope that she passes down all that she knows down to you." He ended. Wow. Cloversplash thought, we are all mentors! She didn't see that coming. She still sat with Foxleap on her left and Firepaw on her right, life was perfect right now.

After the ceremony, Cloversplash and Sandbreeze took their apprentices on a tour of their territory, and soon caught up with Snowstorm, Dewfeather, Willowfrost and their apprentices, who then tagged along on the tour. Doing the tour was easy, but keeping Firepaw behind her and stopping her from running off everywhere was not. This young she-cat was very energetic and positive, which was a nice quality to have in a young cat.

"Firepaw, can you tell me where we are?" She asked her apprentice, who took in a large breath then twisting her face in disgust.

"Eww, that smells yucky!" She complained.

"It's the ShadowClan border." Cloversplash explained. "You'll get used to the smell and it being so gross and strong helps us to stay away from it. You don't want to cross into any clan's terriotory, and deffenatly not alone." She told the apprentices.

"Can we try hunting?" Redpaw asked from behind Sandbreeze.

"After we tour the territory. We just need to patrol the WindClan border, then we can hunt for the queens and elders." Sandbreeze told her apprentice.

They tried to finish the tour rather quickly, they were all hungry and in the mood to hunt, when they came along the WindClan border, they set off towards the direction of the old WindClan territory which they had lost to ThunderClan. They would be able to find a squirrel or two there.

Frostpaw was the first to spot them. Three WindClan cats, two warriors and an apprentice, she'd guess, on their territory, hunting. They watched as the apprentice miss an easy catch, then one of the warriors Cloversplash remebered as Heathertail, caught a squirrel, who appeared to have a broken leg. She looked quite triumphant at the kill, and Cloversplash couldn't help herself but to emerge from her hiding place with a smirk, followed by her clanmates.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Asked Cloversplash, making the WindClan patrol stop in their tracks with fear.

"You heard what Bramblestar said would happen to any cat who hunted here," meowed Sandbreeze. Her patrol instantly made a cercle around the three WindClan trespassers, hoping to scare them away without too many injuries. She flicked her tail at Snowstrom and Sandbreeze, to indicate to them to give them some warning bites. She held the apprentice down, with sheathed claws, while Sandbreeze took on Heathertail and Snowstorm pinned down Boulderfur. Giving them each a few minor bites and scratches, they finally let the go running back towards their clan.

"Let's finish hunting." Cloversplash finally said. When they returned to camp, each apprentice had done well and caught at least two pieces of prey. After depositing her prey, Cloversplash went to the leader's den to tell Bramblestar about their little run in with WindClan.


	12. Chapter 11

"Where have you been?" Demanded Breezepelt. Sandbreeze was once more dreaming her way into StarClan, for the first time since their warrior ceremony.

"I've been busy." She replied, confused by her night mentor's hostility.

"So that's how it is then? You become a warrior so you have nothing else to learn? You get to mentor some kit and you suddenly know everything there is to know?" He spat at her, making her squirm.

"O-of course not, Breezepelt, I know there is things that I still need to learn." Sandbreeze meowed shakily.

"Good. Now, we are going to go on a little adventure." Breezepelt meowed, settling down a bit. "Follow me, and I'll show you my home..."

He led her into a tall, dark forest with no moon, no stars.

"Wake up sleepy head! You don't want to miss the dawn patrol, or Cloudtail will nag you about it all day." Willowfrost meowed to Cloversplash. She had not slept well since the gathering with Pineheart, and the dawn patrol only made it worse.

"All right, I'm coming," she meowed back. Making her way out of the warriors den and then into the clearing, she found Firepaw already up and waiting.

"Finally! You're here, I can't wait for the dawn patrol! I bet it'll be so exciting!" Firepaw meowed breathlessly.

"Settle down, it's not like we're going to the mountains or anything." Cloversplash told her apprentice.

"I know, but still! This is only my second day out of camp and it's just soooo exciting! I bet we'll find tons of stuff like more WindClan trespassers and-" Firepaw was cut off by Cloversplash's tail swiping over her mouth. She had heard something, possibly dangerous, like a marching army.

"Brackenfur! There are intruders in the camp!" She whispered the nearby deputy.

"What? How do you know?" He asked, still whispering.

"Not now, go warn the clan!" She hissed silently back at him, then watched him stop ant everycat and warn them, telling the queens and elders to hide in their dens, then preparing an emergency battle line.

Bramblestar was in the lead, howling out into the morning sky. "We know you are there, come out and face us, cowards!"

At once a small light brown tabby steped out and faced Bramblestar nose to nose. "Bramblestar, you invade our camp, we invade yours."

And just like that, the battle broke out once more, causing cats to go hurtling across the clearing to leap onto their opponents. Before Cloversplash decided who to take on, a large weight crushed her back, causing her to drop to the ground. The weight on her back was of a cat Cloversplash recalled as Boulderfur, one of the trespassing WindClan cats they'd caught the other day. I'll just have to add to his scars from yesterday, she thought. She neatly squirmed out from under him, but before she even lifted a paw, she heard a shriek coming from a terrified Firepaw, who was against two half grown WindClan apprentices. Leaving Boulderfur, she raced to her side and helped claw their ears until they ran whimpering from the camp. Looking around, Cloversplash tried to find the other untrained apprentices. Frostpaw and Moonpaw were fighting side by side, pushing a WindClan back towards the thorn tunnel, Redpaw was clawing out paw fulls of fur on a she-cat named Furzepelt, and Coalpaw was laying unconscious by the medicine cat den, with blood spilling out from a gash in his ear, and his front paw stuck out at a horrible angle.

"Coalpaw!" Firepaw shrieked when she followed her mentors gaze to her injured brother.

"What happened?" Cloversplash demanded him when she got to him.

"Jayfeather! Help Jayfeather!" He rasped out. Firepaw stayed with her brother while Cloversplash raced inside to find a two WindClan cats, Harespring and Heathertail, facing Jayfeather while another cat, an apprentice, took catmint and shredded some of his supplies.

"Firepaw, fetch Sandbreeze! And hurry" she meowed to her apprentice before entering the den.

She returned soon enough with Sandbreeze on her heels.

"Firepaw told me." She whispered to her. "Let's go kick some moor tails!"

Sandbreeze leaped on Heathertail and Cloversplash quickly swiped the apprentice away from his work and gave him a sharp nip on his spine to have him sprinting away towards his own territory. The apprentice took no longer than ten seconds to beat, so she soon wound up with Harespring. This was the cat that murdered Squirrelflight a little more than a moon ago. Shaking with rage, she sprang at him and filled him over onto his exposed belly and nipped at his neck and belly, with him squirming and screeching him pain. Finally, she took one paw and sliced his belly from the neck to his tail, not enough to take his life, but enough to have him run away from the medicine cat's den, leaving a trail of blood marking his path as he ran.

"Retreat!" Onestar yowled, causing all of his forces to stop and back away towards the camp entrance then turn tail and flee.

"This isn't over!" The WindClan leader growled as he backed away slowly.

"Oh, it's over all right. No matter how many battles we take to each other, ThunderClan will win, because we have the stronger force, and something to fight for, revenge. You killed my mate, and I will not forget, now leave, before we make you." Bramblestar growled. And at that, Onestar fled the camp.


	13. Chapter 12

"Attack me."

Cloversplash used Lionblazes words to her own apprentice. It felt good to relax with training.

Firepaw was a natrual fighter and hunter, she was well liked in the clan and was extremely helpful with all the duties.

Cloversplash watched Firepaw's gaze flick from her mentor's shoulder to her paws, then to her back, confusing Cloversplash enough so that when she sprang, her mentor moved to the side somewhat awkwardly and so Firepaw got a perfect target of her back, but she moved to slow and Cloversplash had the time to step away from the landing spot and pin her apprentice down when she fell on flat ground.

"That was great, Firepaw. Just remember to time your moves better." Firepaw glowed in her praise, and Cloversplash remembered what it felt like to be praised by Lionblaze. He never gave it out easily so when he did you knew it was true. It was her favourite quality in her former mentor, and right then and there she promised herself to be more like him.

When they returned to camp, they found the camp all huddled in the clearing, barely talking. Toadstep was pacing outside the nursery, with a destressed look on his face.

"Toadstep, what's wrong? It's not Brightcloud right? Is she alright?" Cloversplash asked.

"Brightcloud has started kitting!"

"What!?" Firepaw and Cloversplash meowed at the same time.

"But it's too early!" Cloversplash exclaimed.

"I know. She started right after you left. That's dawn 'till sunset, and still nothing but pain and blood." Toadstep fretted.

"Is she alright?"

"Jayfeather says she might not make it."

"NO!" Cloversplash yowled, trying to make her way to the nursery, but Toadstep blocked her path.

"Jayfeather says we're not aloud inside. I tried." He looked defeated, as if all he lived for was suddenly crushed into dust.

"I- I- I- I have to see her," Cloversplash meowed. "Does Willowfrost and Sandbreeze know?"

"Willowfrost is on border patrol and Sandbreeze is hunting." Toadstep answered.

"Firepaw, please go fetch them as fast as you can." She ordered.

"Yes Cloversplash, I'll be back before you can say 'mouse'." Firepaw replied, and raced faster than Cloversplash ever saw her run before through the thorn tunnel. She was back sooner than she expected, with her other two friends following.

"What's up?" Sandbreeze asked.

"Ya. Firepaw only said that you needed us and it was an emergency." Willowfrost added.

"It's Brightcloud. She's kitting, early. Jayfeather says she may not make it." Cloversplash answered, defeated.

"Let me see her." Willowfrost demanded.

"You can." The answer came from Bramblestar, who was standing behind them. He must've been there for a while but they hadn't noticed. "But only one at a time."

"Toadstep, you should go first." Willowfrost meowed, and Toadstep nodded his thanks.

It was awhile untill he came back and Willowfrost took his place. Sandbreeze went third and Cloversplash came in last. When she finally came in, Jayfeather was at her side and she was panting heavily.

"Cloversplash! This hurts so bad!" She yowled.

"Brightcloud, you have to calm down, if you panic you could delay the kits." Jayfeather meowed.

"I AM CALM!" She snarled, then quickly apologized. "Sorry, I'm just really stressed and it hurts so much."

"Sandbreeze, get me a stick, a large one that won't splinter easily, and hurry." Jayfeather ordered through the entrance and Sandbreeze soon returned with a stick that fit his demands well enough. She placed it beside Brightcloud's head, then left again. "Brightcloud, I think the first one's coming, so you'll have to push really hard." He meowed after she started to pant really heavily. After the load of pain and the bit of blood, the first kit came into the world, tiny and sickly looking. He looked like he wouldn't even last the night. Brightcloud looked at him sadly, and Cloversplash felt a sudden rush if pity for her friend. Losing a kit would be hard for her, so they'd have to make extra sure that this little tom survived. He was blue-gray with darker blue-gray patches, and so so tiny. The moment didn't last long and soon the second kit was born, a she-kit, she was silver with white patches and bigger and healthier looking than her brother. Soon another tom was born followed by another she-kit. The second tom was pure gray and the she-kit was pure silver.

"There, two toms and a she-kit. You're all done, now eat this borage to help your milk to come and feed that one tom, he might not make it. And get someone to get you a rabbit or something, that was a hard birth right there, and you're pretty weak right now." Ordered Jayfeather, setting down a pile of leaves then leaving the den, calling to Sandbreeze, Willowfrost and Toadstep to enter, and Firepaw to fetch some prey. She soon appeared and left a large rabbit at her feet and promised to bring her and the kits feathers.

"They're so beautiful." Toadstep meowed at last.

"I know." Brightcloud replied, nuzzling her mate after a mouthful of rabbit.

"Do you have any names?" Cloversplash asked.

"I want to call this one Echokit" she meowed, indicating with her muzzle at the silver and white she-kit, "and this one Stormkit." She finished, pointing to the bigger gray tom.

"Let's call her Silverkit then," Toadstep added, licking the silver she-kit on the head, "and the little tom Rainkit." Pointing to the sickly kit.

"I feel so bad for him, I really hope he gets better." Willowfrost meowed sympatheticly.

"Me too Willowfrost, me too." Brightcloud replied.


	14. Chapter 13

The next few days Jayfeather spent racing between the medicine cat's den and the nursery. Rainkit hadn't gotten any better, and it had started to get colder, indicating that leafbare was on its way. The change in the weather didn't help Rainkit either, giving him a cold that Jayfeather could do without. Rainkit was lively and optimistic though, despite his condition. He was the one to always offer encouragement and his condolences. He was so sweet and every cat loved him. It was sun high and Cloversplash spent the spare time between her warrior duties to be with him. Almost everycat did. As she padded towards the nursery, Rainkit popped his head out and squealed.

"Cloversplash, you came to see us again!"

"Ooooh! Let's play moss ball!" Added his sister, Silverkit.

"I call being thrower!" Stormkit yowled, catching up to his littermates.

"Awww, no fair, you were thrower last time!" Meowed Echokit.

"How about Echokit is the first thrower this time, then Rainkit, Silverkit, and Stormkit. That way, everyone gets a turn." Cloversplash suggested.

"Silverkit and Stormkit can go ahead of me," Rainkit meowed generously

"That's very nice of you, Rainkit." Cloversplash praised him. Echokit tossed the ball into the air and Stormkit was the first to reach it, tossing it back to Silverkit who passed to Echokit again then to Rainkit to Cloversplash. She then left the game to watch the kits play. Rainkit was doing surprisingly fine for his condition, until Stormkit spiked the ball at him and it hit him in the chest that made him crumple over, winded, then when he regained his breath he started coughing nonstop.

"Alright kits, that's enough, go back to your nests before you all catch colds too." Cloversplash meowed as she ushered them into the nursery. "Come on, Rainkit, we'll go to Jayfeather for something for that cough.

"T-thanks, Cloversplash." He meowed between coughs. When they arrived to his den, they found him sorting through his herbs frantically.

"Jayfeather, do you have a minute? Rainkit won't stop coughing." She asked.

"Just. Wait." He meowed between the piles of marigold in his mouth. It was a while until he finally emerged from his work to gather some comphrey for Rainkit.

"Eat those up, then stay in the nursery from now on. No more outside visits. You need to stay warm." Jayfeather instructed.

"O-okay." Rainkit answered, still coughing a little.

When Rainkit returned to the nursery, Jayfeather turned to Cloversplash and said "I could really use an apprentice. Im swamped here as it is without tending to a sickly kit. That was the last of the comphrey, and the plant will have died already in this weather, I can't gather anymore."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want to borrow Firepaw?" Cloversplash answered.

"No, no. Not her. I've been watching Moonpaw over there, and I think she might be interested." He replied, with a flick over his tail.

"Well then why don't you ask her?" She asked.

"I can't. She has to come to me." He replied.

"Well, I don't know what you want then." She stated.

"I want you to watch her fore me and if the time seems right hint that she could be the next medicine cat, if she wants." Jayfeather meowed.

"Oh, um, okay. But I won't be able to do it full time, you know. I have duties of my own." Cloversplash answered.

"Great." Was all he said as he entered his den once more.

Four sunrises later, Willowfrost came to Cloversplash with some, well, news.

"Cloversplash, I'm having Dewfeather's kits!"

"What? Really? That's amazing, Willowfrost. I'm so happy for you." She replied.

"I know. Me and Brightcloud will be in the nursery together, I'm so excited!" Willowfrost meowed.

"Does Dewfeather know yet?" Cloversplash asked.

"No, I only just found out. I'm going now though." She replied, then left with a flick of her tail in goodbye to Cloversplash. An excited squeal told her that Willowfrost had found Dewfeather already and have told him the news. He soon came bursting into the clearing, a proud look on his face.

"I'm having kits!" He yowled.

"No, IM having kits. He's just the father." Willowfrost corrected.

"Oops." Dewfeather meowed, looking down in embaressement.

As all the cats crowded around the happy couple, meowing their congratulations, Foxleap approached her.

"Good news about the kits." He meowed.

"Yeah, they'll be a lot of kits come leafbare." She replied.

"Bad time for kits I guess, but it's still good news all the same." He went on. "A couple more kits added to the clan wouldn't hurt."

"I know, Willowfrost's kits will be fine." She answered.

"No, I mean a couple after them." He meowed, sort of confidently.

"What do you mean- oh." It soon hit her like the moss ball on Rainkit's chest. Foxleap wanted to have her kits.

"Foxleap, I didn't know you felt that way." She meowed, feeling a bit awkward.

"Do you... Feel that way too?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, I do." She answered, looking into his deep green eyes.

"Then, Cloversplash, will you do me the honour of becoming my mate." He asked.

"I will." She replied, brushing up against him, feeling the warmth of his fur.

Together, they happily padded off side by side into the forest, as if they could stay brushed up against each other forever.


	15. Chapter 14

One moon later, Willowfrost had moved into the nursery with Brightcloud, Daisy and Ambercloud, who had had her kits the day before: two strong healthy toms, one looking like a copy of her and the other like Molewhisker, the father. They had named them Oakkit and Blazekit. Blazekit was named after Lionblaze, though no cat knew why, and Oakkit was named by Molewhisker, saying that he looked like the fallen oak tree.

Cloversplash and Foxleap had decided to wait until newleaf to have kits. Mostly because the nursery was already so full and it was leafbare after all, they didn't need more mouths to feed. The other reason was because she wanted to finish Firepaw's training. It was so close to the end of her apprenticeship, and she didn't want to catch her off guard by switching mentors because of her. When Willowfrost moved into the nursery, Moonpaw was apprenticed to Bumblestripe temporarily, but she spent a lot of her time with Jayfeather now. The whole clan guessed that she wanted to switch roles, but Moonpaw seemed oblivious to her own decision, as she never talked about it or seemed to even know about it. When she finally came to her senses one particularly cold afternoon, Bramblestar had held the ceremony right away.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever, so it is time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown patience and kindness towards the weak and the sick. Your next medicine cat will be Moonpaw!" Jayfeather announced.

"Moonpaw, is it your wish to switch roles and accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked the apprentice. She was an older apprentice, so switching would mean a twice as long apprenticeship, but Moonpaw didn't seem to care.

"It is." Moonpaw answered without a doubt.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Jayfeather continued.

"The good wishes of all the clan goes with you." Bramblestar meowed as he ended the ceremony. It ended with a loud yowling of her name. Moonpaw was pretty popular with the clan, and every cat knew that she would make a great medicine cat.

"Moonpaw, it is time we left for the moonpool, it is half-moon tonight." Jayfeather reminded her.

"Alright Jayfeather, I'm coming!" She answered as she scurried to catch up with her new mentor.

"Are you sure that you want to wait to have kits?" A voice creeped up behind her that made her jump.

"Foxleap! You scared me out of my fur!" She meowed to her mate.

"Nonsense. Nothing scares you, Cloversplash." He meowed.

Purring, she nuzzled into his fur. With him, she felt so safe, so loved. Then a voice creeped into the back of her mind. What about Pineheart? Would she have felt the same way with him, or even better? She found herself unable to answer that.

"Yes Foxleap, I'm sure. It's my duty to wait. But you won't have to wait long either." She promised, before leaving his side to beckon the apprentices to her.

"Firepaw, Redpaw, Coalpaw, Frostpaw! It's time for training. Me and Sandbreeze are bringing you to the training hollow, and Snowstorm and Dewfeather will meet us there. Hurry up, I don't want any slacking off!" Cloversplash meowed to the apprentices.

"Redpaw, even though your farther ahead in hunting than the others, I need you to beat Firepaw in battle training." Sandbreeze whispered to her apprentice, who nodded silently to her with a hard look of determination on his face.

It was harder than he thought to beat his siter though, as she was trained everyday in combat, a skill that Cloversplash enjoyed and loved to pass on to her apprentice.

Training went down pretty well that afternoon, only having to scold them once for a surprise attack on a passing Daisy, who had emerged to help fetch herbs with Leafpool.

"Honestly! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Daisy was practically your second mother, and this is how you repay her? Apologize, NOW! Snowstorm meowed angrily.

The apprentices, looking truly ashamed, apologized.

"It's okay. It looks like your training is really coming along nicely. You'll be warrirors in no time." Daisy meowed, brightening up the apprrentices.

"Daisy, watch me!" Firepaw meowed from across the clearing as she leaped and landed a perfect move Cloversplash had taught her the day before.

"No, watch me!" Coalpaw meowed, leaping into the air and landing squarely on Redpaw's shoulders.

"Hey, no fair." Redpaw meowed as he struggled out from his older brother's weight.

"You are all coming along great. Frostpaw, later on why don't you show me that one hunting trick you promised over a mouse?" Daisy offered.

"Okay!" Frostpaw answer enthusiastically.

When Daisy and Leafpool passed, Cloversplash and Sandbreeze returned to the clearing. "Okay, now I want each of you to pair up, and practice your defence and attack moves." Cloversplash ordered. Firepaw and Redpaw ended up together, and Coalpaw and Frostpaw paired up aswell. "

Right, Firepaw and Coalpaw, you will be the attackers first. Redpaw and Frostpaw will need to defend themselves and their own piece of bark." Sandbreeze ordered, clawing a fair amount of bark off a near rotting tree.

"The bark will symbolize your clan, the kits especially. If the attacker reached the bark, they've won, it's up to you to save the kits. And, go!" Cloversplash added, watching the young cats wrestle and snarl at each other. Redpaw managed to get a few good blows in on Firepaw, but she didn't seem the least bit daunted by it. Baring her teeth, Firepaw lept at her brother and pinned his shoulders down, which he soon threw her off and clawed his way through to the bark. Before he reached it though, Firepaw gathered all of her strength and sprang right onto Redpaw's back, digging her paws into his shoulders for balence. The weight was too much for Redpaw, as his legs crumpled underneath him as soon as she landed.

"Hey, no fair! You're supposed to be on defensive!" Redpaw complained, with a quick look to his mentor.

"That's right. Redpaw would've won if she had played by the rules." Sandbreeze agreed with a look at Cloversplash.

"But I was defending! I was defending the kits from the attacker!" Firepaw protested.

"Yes. And in battles, you don't play by the rules. It was very quick thinking, Firepaw, well done. You too Redpaw." Cloversplash meowed. Firepaw brightened up, but Redpaw sulked away and sat beside Coalpaw, who had won his match against Frostpaw.

"Well done Coalpaw, you'll make a great fighter. Frostpaw, you could've won too, it was a close one, good try." Snowstorm praised his apprentice. Cloversplash hadn't even seen him and Dewfeather arrive. They continued training until dusk, then returned to their nest tired out from training. Redpaw begun to talk to Firepaw again, but Cloversplash still saw some jealousy there. It was too bad really, because Sandbreeze seemed to be passing on her jealousy to her apprentice.


	16. Chapter 15

"Get off of me, you great lump!" Sandbreeze meowed as Cloversplash accidentally trod on her tail.

"Sorry." Cloversplash managed to mumbled before returning to her slumber. she ahd grown used to the warriors den having more space since Willowfrost and Brightcloud both moved to the nursery, and now with Cinderheart and Dovewing back in the den, it was squishier than ever. Every night since the training session with Sanbreeze and the apprentices, Cloversplash had begun to have a reacurring dream each night. She dreamed that Blustar, once a leader of ThunderClan, came to her and told her the following.

"Beware the sand that flies in the wind" and "put out the fire before it burns the forest".

she didn't know what the meaning was, but she didn't like the idea of 'burning the forest'. Would the forest burn down because of one misguided cat? and how could she stop it? she didn't even know who it was. Could it be Sandbreeze? She wondered. Bluestar did mention sand, afterall, but what is the fire? and how is it all connected? Still pondering about this, Cloversplash stepped into the open. She decided to go check on Willowfrost, who had kitted the night before, having two she-kits. Both Toadstep and Dewfeather walked around camp with a pride look on their faces, and visited the nursery as often as they could, bringing their mates new moss, feathers and mice.

"Willowfrost, have you named you kits yet?" Cloversplash asked as soon as she entered the nursery, hardly giving either of them a chance to say 'hello'.

"I want to name them with Dewfeather, but yes, I have thought of some names." Willowfrost replied, when a second cat entered the den.

"Neither of you will have to wait much longer because the father is here." Dewfeather announced, and Cloversplash just rolled her eyes. He said that as much as possible nowadays, and it had begun to get on everycat's nerves.

"Yes, Dewfeather, we all know that." Daisy meowed from her nest in the cornor of the den.

"You wanted to name them? What did you have in mind?" Dewfeather asked, ignoring Daisy's comment.

"What do you think of Spottedkit and Mosskit?" Willowfrost asked.

"I think we've found their names." Dewfeather replied.

The names suited the tiny kits well. Spottedkit was a white-silver she-kit with tiny black spots, a black nose, ears and paws, and dark blue eyes. Mosskit on the other hand inherited her grandmother's green eyes, and she also had a light brown tabby pelt. Silverkit and Echokit seemed very interested in the new kits, and alway volunteered to watch them while their mother ate or took a walk. Willowfrost really appreciated the help, saying that she could use a break. The apprentices were coming along great as well, Firepaw especially. Her battle skills now matched Cloversplash and Lionblaze's, and her hunting was very good as well. Redpaw had gotton over his jealousy, and has started a friendly competition with his littermate, as have Coalpaw and Frostpaw, who have grown VERY close. Focusing on her own life, Cloversplash remembered Foxleap. He is so brave, intelligent and handsom, she was lucky to have him. She wanted kits, his kits, she really did, but she felt like she owed it to r apprentice to wait. Brightcloud's kits were now the oldest in the nursery, at four moons old, then followed Ambercloud's at a little younger than four, then Willowfrost's at one moon old. it would be really cool if they could be all i the nursery at the same time, so Cloversplash decided to do everything in her power to train Firepaw so that she became a warrior earlier than she would've, Redpaw and the others too. Padding over to the apprentices den, she called out to the sleepy young cats.

"Everybody up on your paws, we'll be training hard today, dawn 'till dusk."

"Ugh, why do we have to get up so early?" COalpaw moaned from his nest, burrying his head in the moss in attempt to cover up the sunlight that was peeking through.

"You want to become a warrior, right? Or would you rather retire to the elders right away, then you could sleep all day long. I'll ask Bramblestar right now if you want." Cloversplash meowed, and instantly the gray apprentice jumped up and meowed urgently.

"What? No, I want to be a warrior! I really do!"

"Then shut-up, mouse-brain." Frrostpaw meowed teasingly, scrambling up from her own nest as well.

"Okay, now that we are all awake, I have some news to tell you all." CLoversplash started, and news she had indeed. "You all have an assessement today, it won't be the last one, but its a start."

"What? Really? Wow!" The apprentices all meowed at once.

"Okay, settle down. Wait for me by the entrance while I wake Sandbreeze, Dewfeather and Snowstorm." As Cloversplash left, she heard Coalpaw meow jus tloud enough for her ot hear,

"Why do they get to sleep in while we have to get up?" Which Firepaw silenced him by saying,

"Because, mouse-brain. Would you rather stay in camp and sleep the day away while we becaome warriors? Because I think that Cloversplash's offer still stands."

Well that shut him. Cloversplash sniggered silently while she headed for the warrirors den where the rest of the mentors were still sleeping.

"Hey, wake up! We're doing asessements today." She meowed. Sandbreeze and Dewfeather reluctantly stood up and stretched, but Snowstorm remained as still as his apprentice.

"Get up, you great lump!" Sandbreeze meowed as she prod him in the ribs. It seemed to work as he got up and followed the rest of them back towards the entrance where the eager apprentices were waiting for them.

"Okay, today we'll be assessing your hunting abilities. we want each of you to catch a squirrel. We'll be watching your progress, but you won't know it. Keep your ears pricked and your nose sharp. Good luck!" Cloversplash instructed.

"Where will we be going?" asked Firepaw excitedly.

"You decide." Cloversplash replied. "Just remember to stay well inside the borders. We don't want to be caught hunting on another clan's land, we don't want to cause any trouble, understand?" After each apprentice nodded their heads, they sent them off in different directions at first then split up to follow their own apprentice.

Cloversplash caught her apprentice's trail easily. She noticed that she took many twists and turns before settling down at a oak tree with her ears pricked. Then, a large squirrel burst out of the adjoining tree and lept down the trunk practically into Firepaw's paws. Firepaw soon stood up after giving it the killing bite on its spine. She looked quite pleased with herself, because of her luck with the easy catch. She soon added a mouse to her catch then her eye caught the tip of Cloversplash's tail and bounded over to her.

"How did I do? Did I passe?" Firepaw meowed excitedly.

"Firepaw, you're not supposed to talk to your mentor at all unless of an emergency." Cloverspalsh meowed to her ignorant apprentice. "Ooops, sorry Cloversplash." She meowed as she padded away. Before the assignment was over, she managed to catch another squirrel and a mouse. The other apprentices did well aswell. Redpaw had a particularly fat and juicy squirrel in his jaws along with a sparrow, Coalpaw had two squirrels and Frostpaw had a squirrel and a mouse. Depositing their catches on the fresh kill pile, the apprentices flopped down into the dust and stretch their aching bones. They didn't get much time, as Cloversplash was not quite finished for the day.

"Up you get, we are going to the training hollow." She meowed.

"What? But we hunted all day!" Coalpaw objected.

"Yeah!" Frostpaw agreed. Only Firepaw remained silent, her energy and respect for her mentor holding her tongue and readying her for the task ahead.

"We have to work extra hard now if you want to be warrirors by leaf fall." Cloversplash addressed the complaining young cats with a stern gaze.

As they headed for the training hollow, no cat objected any further, but she could feel their tiredness rolling off their bodies. Exiting through the thorn tunnel, they passed Foxleap leading a patrol back into the camp and locked eyes. Would they really be ready for kits after the apprentices warrior ceremonies? Or is this just stalling?

* * *

**Hey, hope you liked today's chapter (if your actually reading this, that is).**

**its the longest yet with 1400 words without this little add-on.**

**Here's a little poll for you:**

**Who's your favourite character out of the following:**

**Cloversplash**

**Willowfrost**

**Sandbreeze**

**Brightcloud **

**Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 16

HELP!" Sandbreeze yowled as the weight of the darkness fell upon her.

"No one can save you now, you belong to me." Said the voice that so often popped into her head. It wasn't her own, that's for sure. It was a toms, and she knew exactly which tom, Breezepelt.

"What do you want from me?" Sandbreeze asked her former StarClan mentor, who she just realised wasn't from StarClan at all.

"I need minions, my dear apprentice." He replied.

"Why?" Sandbreeze demanded, yet still shaking with fear.

"We need to build our army." Breezepelt meowed matter-of-factly.

"What army? Who's 'we'?" These questions all came fizzing into her mind all at once, and Breezepelt looked tired of answering.

"Enough. You will do as I say, or I will kill you. It's simple." He meowed as he stalked away, almost vanishing into the dark before adding, "oh, and I almost forgot, I'm watching you Sandbreeze."

* * *

Cloversplash awoke the next dawn with Sandbreeze leaning over her and prodding her in the chest. "Cloversplash, I need to tell you something."

"What!" Cloversplash exclaimed when Sandbreeze finished her tale.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Sandbreeze begged. This was the worst thing Cloversplash could think of. It was just down right horrible.

"Sandbreeze, how could you! Breezepelt's an evil cat. EVIL." Cloversplash went on, not being able to believe what was happening.

"I didn't know." Sandbreeze murmured.

"How could you have not known! It's pretty obvious to me!"

"He said he was from StarClan, you know, where all he good cats go once their, dead."

"We have to tell Bramblestar." Cloversplash meowed at last.

"No!" Sandbreeze meowed at once. "He'll banish me from the Clan, away from you guys, and Snowstorm. Cloversplash, I think I'm expecting kits."

"Sandbreeze..." Cloversplash trailed off. This was just too serious. "Fine, but let's at least tell Willowfrost and Brightcloud."

So they padded off towards the nursery. It was hard to think that all of her friends were going to all have their kits grow up with each other, and her's might not. After Sandbreeze recited the same tale word for word for Willowfrost and Brightcloud, they were uderlly confused.

"But what-" Brightcloud never finished her sentence, for Toadstep just walked in on them.

"What's going on? Are the kits okay? I'm the father you know."

"Yes Toadstep, we know." Brightcloud meowed.

"Can you leave?" Sandbreeze meowed tartly, leaving a befuzzled Toadstep padding away muttering "she-cats" under his breath.

"Did you really have to be so rude?" Brightcloud meowed.

"He was wasting our time." She replied, sort of apologetically.

"And what's this I hear about you expecting kits?" Willowfrost asked her.

"Well, I don't know for sure yet, but it looks like it, yes." Sandbreeze answered awkwardly.

"That's great, you know what that means?" Brightcloud meowed excitedly.

"It means that Cloversplash should get a move on. You have Foxleap, all you've ever wanted, right?" Willowfrost meowed.

"Whatever. We have to deal with the real problem, Breezepelt. He's threatened to kill you, Sandbreeze. You have to stop going there in your sleep." Cloversplash meowed.

"I-I can't." Sandbreeze meowed. "I've tried, but I always wake up there. It's too late, I've let the envy in, I'm so sorry, Cloversplash. I was so jealous of you that I might have woken a monster. It will burn the forest in its path to destroying me." Sandbreeze hung her head.

Is it possible that Sandbreeze knew of the prophecy as well? Who else knew?


	18. Chapter 17

Sandbreeze felt so ashamed. As she curled up in her nest, she readied herself for the dream ahead of her. As she closed her eyes, she thought of her talk with her friends earlier today. It helped a little, but she still felt horrible. She soon drifted off into a quiet slumber. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see the dark, gloomy forest with Breezepelt a whisker away from her face, hissing at her, but instead she awoke to a beautiful clearing, with four serious looking cats in front of her.

"Welcome, Sandbreeze, to StarClan." Meowed a blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes blazing like fire.

"Am I- am I dead" Sandbreeze studdered.

"No, you are here for a different reason." A flame colored tom answered her this time. Looking around, Sandbreeze observed the four cats. The two who hadn't spoken yet were gazing back at her, returning her stare. One of them was dark gray, with a broad flattened face, and the other was one she recognized.

"Squirrelflight! Your here!" She meowed. Now realizing she had the same ginger fur and green eyes that the tom who answered her last had. "You must be Firestar!"

"Yes I am." He replied. "And this is Bluestar and Yellowfang."

Sandbreeze gasped. These were some of the most famous cats in the clans. "It's an honour meeting you."

"We have no time for this!" Yellowfang snapped. "Why would you accept help from Breezepelt? Every cat knows he's evil!"

"Yellowfang! She didn't know, she was born outside of the clans, remember?" Bluestar cut in before Sandbreeze could answer.

"Enough of this, we must tell her what she needs to know." Squirrelflight meowed urgently.

"Yes." Firestar agreed.

"The envy has come, but repentance has blocked it, for now. Fire has grown stronger, spreading its flames to the forest. Destruction will come, and wind, cold, water and cloud must stop it, together. They must save the forest!" All four of them meowed together, as one voice.

Sandbreeze soon awoke in her nest, with the voices of the StarClan cat's still echoing in her ears.

* * *

Cloversplash entered the clearing the next day. Willowfrost had just come to see her, and told her that Rainkit had caught Greencough, the dreaded sickness that killed many. He had been moved into Jayfeather and Moonpaw's den, saying that no cat could approach him, in fear of more cats catching it. Jayfeather had also confirmed that Sandbreeze was having kits, but she refused to move to the nursery except when nescesary. Snowstorm was supportive but still insisted that it was for her own good that she moved in with Ambercloud, Willowfrost, Brightcloud and Daisy.

"Snowstorm, for the last time, no. I want to keep my duties for a while at least." She'd say.

While today was gloomy because of Rainkit's health, it was also excitable because of Sanbreeze's kits, but not only that, all of the apprentice's had passed their final assessments, and they'd be getting their names at last. The ceremony was due at dusk today, and all of the apprentices were chattering away, excited about their names. It seemed like it was only yesterday when Cloversplash, Sandbreeze, Willowfrost and Brightcloud were all apprentices with Snowstorm, Dewfeather and Ambercloud, arguing about what the older apprentices names would be. While Snowstorm was a great name, inside Cloversplash still loved Snowsquasher better.

Padding towards them, Cloversplash heard them arguing.

"My name will crush all of yours." Coalpaw boasted.

"Nah-uh, mine will be so awesome that yours will be literally begging me for mercy." Redpaw meowed.

"I bet Coalpaw's will cool." Frostpaw meowed a little quietly.

"Speak up Frostpaw, we didn't hear you yowling to StarClan about your crush on him." Firepaw teased, making Frostpaw duck her head in embaressement.

"Oh yeah? Well Firepaw, we all know about how much you lo-o-ove Jayfeather!" Coalpaw shot back at her.

"WHAT! He's a medicine cat! What the?" Firepaw meowed in confusion.

"I'm kidding, duh!" He meowed again, rolling his eyes.

"Enough chatter, or you'll miss your own ceremony!" Cloversplash called to them. It was true, they were talking so loud they didn't even hear Bramblestar call the meeting. They ran up to the Highledge, where Bramblestar was waiting.

"Firepaw, Coalpaw, Redpaw and Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Meowed Firepaw before he even finished speaking.

"I do." Echoed Redpaw.

" I do." Coalpaw meowed as he raised his head high.

"I do." Frostpaw followed, excited for her ceremony, though all the warmth in her eyes were for Coalpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fireleaf. StarClan honors your spirit and your warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redheart. StarClan honours your courage and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Coalpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Coalpelt. StarClan honours your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Frostpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frostflower. StarClan honours your kindness and your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Fireleaf, Redheart, Coalpelt, Frostflower!" The clan cheered.

As soon as the ceremony ended, Cloversplash went to congratulate her former apprentice. They were all very popular with the clan, Fireleaf escepcially, so there was a long wait before there was enough room for her to sit beside her.

"Well done, Fireleaf." She meowed. "Sometimes it looked as though you'd never pass."

Fireleaf nudged her former mentor with her shoulder. "Oh please, I wasn't that bad."

"True," Cloversplash meowed, recalling all their times together. "Now, it's time for your vigil, remember, no talking, and you have to stay awake all night."

"Yeah, will the rest of us get a good night' sleep." Snowstorm called from Sandbreeze's side.

As the night grew on, Cloversplash left Fireleaf's side and headed towards the warriors den.

Sandbreeze was already there, curled up with Snowstorm. She soon drifted off, but awoke almost at once to a wail.

"Rainkit! No!"


	19. Chapter 18

"Rainkit!"

Cloversplash scrambled out of her nest as fast as she could, not stopping until she reach the medicine cat's den where Brightcloud lay with Rainkit's tiny body at her paws.

"No..." Cloversplash gasped.

"He was too sick to make it throughout the night." Brightcloud croaked, burying her muzzle deeper into his cold fur. By now, it had started to lightly snow, with the tiny snowflakes landing on Rainkit's small pelt.

Others had come out to see what the commotion was all about, even Fireleaf, Coalpelt, Redheart and Frostflower. Bramblestar padded to the front where Rainkit lay at Brightcloud's paws with Cloversplash, Sandbreeze, Willowfrost and Toadstep.

"Today, we mourn the loss of a very optimistic young cat. He fought through each day with a smile and always looked on the bright side of every situation. He would have made a valuable addition to his clan, and my only wishes are that he finds peace in StarClan, and will continue to find the good in everyday. Let us all bow our heads in silence, then continue on with his vigil." Bramblestar meowed, his voice ringing out throughout the clearing. Brackenfur padded out and sat beside Lilyheart, his precious daughter, and Bramblestar.

After a moment of silence, Brackenfur spoke. "Let us all remember this brave cat, for he was a true warrior for the last moments of his life. We will never forget what he has done for this clan. He has brought hope and cheerfulness, even in the darkest days."

One by one, the cats came forth and murmured their goodbyes to Rainkit. Echokit, Silverkit and Stormkit were called out to say goodbye to their brother, and instantly broke down.

"Rainkit! Nooooo! What will I do without you? You were always the best thrower at moss ball, and the warmest to cuddle up to when it was cold, and was always so nice even when we were mean!" Silverkit cried out as she pushed her muzzle into his fur in goodbye.

"I'll miss you big brother." Stormkit meowed sadly.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to happen to you? It should have been me!" Echokit wailed, and Stormkit and Silverkit nuzzled her one on each side. Then Toadstep hearded the three kits back into the nursery and disappeared inside with them. He reappeared later on, returning to Brightcloud's side and murmured something in her ear that Cloverspalsh didn't quite catch.

Soon the elders stepped up to Rainkit's body and prepared him for burial, then sharing the tiny weight of his body, which had now turned almost white with the growing snowfall. The rest of the clan returned to their dens, and Brightcloud took a little persuasion from Toadstep, but eventually left as well. Cloversplash found it hard to sleep that night, and she tossed and turned throughout the night, dreaming of Rainkit and his last waking moments. She only hoped that he didn't suffer.

The next day was a sad one, with everybody still mourning the loss of Rainkit. There was another gathering tonight, and it seemed like it was the first one where no one was optimistic about going.

"You go, I'd rather be in the camp and stay with Brightcloud." They'd say.

At dusk, they all set out to leave. The chosen cats were Foxleap, Coversplash, Fireleaf, Coalpelt, Frostflower, Redheart, Lilyheart, Dewfeather, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Cinderheart, Lionblaze and of course, the leader, deputy and medicine cats.

As they arrived to the tree bridge, they met no clan, though their scent lingered in the air indicating that they were the last to arrive.

One by one they crossed the bridge, it was slippery after the snow the night before. Yet somehow no one fell in until Frostflower, misjudging the distance from the bridge to the island, slipped and fell into the ice cold lake, only to be saved by Coalpelt right before her head went under.

"Th-th-th-ank-s." She meowed affectionately.

After everyone was safely on the island, they all huddled under the great oak tree where the leaders addressed the clans, and the gathering began.

"Cats of all clans, first I'd like to begin by saying that ShadowClan has been thriving this past leaf fall, and are ready for leaf bare's harsh grip on the clans." Rowanstar meowed, though Cloversplash thought that he may not be telling the whole truth. "Darkwing has given birth to Pineheart's kits and they are named Spiderkit and Webkit, both toms. That is all."

Well Cloversplash certainly didn't expect that! She felt something boil up inside her, jealousy? Was she jealous that he had kits and she didn't? Or that Darkwing had him and she didn't? Her thoughts were interrupted by Reedstar.

"RiverClan too, have been lucky. This fish in the lake have been plentiful, and we thank StarClan for its blessing upon our home." Reedstar added.

"WindClan has real news to report." Onestar snarled. The other leaders looked baffled, wondering why Onestar was so furious. Cloversplash thought that he looked like he lost his mind.

"WindClan warriors have scented ThunderClan on our side of the border! We will not stand for it. So, we have taken our side of the forest back. The scents marks will be placed tomorrow at dawn. We will take it with or without a fight." Onestar meowed, finally siting back down with a huff.

Cloversplash noticed how frail he looked. He was the oldest of all the leaders by far, and even his mate was in the elder's den, who also happened to be his former apprentice. Cloversplash couldn't see Whitetail among the mass of WindClan warriors, but she was maybe too old to attend a gathering.

Bramblestar dipped his head politely to the WindClan leader, but Cloversplash could tell he was trying hard to control his temper. "Very well, Onestar, if thats what you want, but just remember that thunderClan's borders are always guarded. On a different note, ThunderClan has four new warriors," Bramblestar meowed with a glance at Onestar, as if trying to already show that they have the stronger force. "They are now Fireleaf, Redheart, Coalpelt and Frostflower. That is all."

The gathering ended soon enough after that, but Cloversplash still wanted to see Pineheart. He was pretty much the only reason that she agreed to attending this gathering. While she made her way through the crowd, she thought of different reasons why Bramblestar didn't mention Rainkit's death. Probably not to sound weak, she concluded.

Cloversplash finally found him, waiting in the same old bush they had meeted in last time, when they were still close.

"Pineheart!" She meowed.

"Cloversplash, I was hoping that you'd find me." Pineheart meowed steadily.

There was a brief moment when no cat spoke, and they just gazed into each others eyes, as if they were imagining the future if they were together.

"I have to go." Cloversplash breathed at last/

"I know. Meet me at the border tomorrow night, I'll be waiting, even if your're not." He replied and they excited the bush at seperate times, Cloversplash going first and hurring to catch up to her clanmates.

"Where were you" Foxleap asked when she had caught up and slowed his pace to walk with her.

"Oh, just touring the island." She replied. Is that wha things are going to be like from now on? Could she tear up a family to be with Pineheart? Oh, who to choose.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I'll try to do at least one new poll for every 2 chapters.**

**heres the new one-**

**which is better?**

**cloverXfox**

**cloverXpine**


	20. Chapter 19

The following night, Cloversplash had made up her mind. She'd meet Pineheart at the border, but only once.

As she padded out of the warriors den and into the open, she noticed that only Mousewhisker was out, guarding the camp, but snoozing off. Resisting the urge to wake him and scold him about it, Cloversplash padded through the entrance and towards the ShadowClan border.

Making her way through the forest, she jumped at every small crack of a twig or the crunch of dead leaves on the ground underfoot. It had started to snow again, making it harder than it already was to meet Pineheart.

"I can't do this."she muttered, starting to turn around and leave, but it was bad timing, because Pineheart emerged from the bushes.

"Hey, wait." He called.

"I can't." She meowed.

"I know it's scary, but I will protect you." He replied.

She didn't know exactly why, but she started to feel a little annoyed. "I don't need protection."

"I think you do."

"What makes you think that?" She growled.

"Well, you came here during the night to meet me." He meowed.

"So?"

"Do you think that I don't know you? I know you better than you know yourself. It's easy, you aren't that complicated since your not too important."

Well, that sure narrowed down her choices. Turning around, she bounded through her own terriotory towards home, family and Foxleap. She felt Pineheart's glare on her back but she didn't turn around.

How could she ever have been so stupid? The choice was obvious the whole time. Pineheart was an arrogant, loathing, self centered ShadowClan flea brain, and she didn't need him.

When she returned, she found Foxleap standing guard outside of the clan. She ran up to him and nuzzled his shoulder, missing his company. This was where she belonged, with him.

"I missed you." He meowed.

"Me too." She replied, looking into his gleaming emerald eyes.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked, purring and watching her with such love and passion in his eyes.

"Of course." She licked his cheek, then settle down next to him.

Soon Icecloud and Bumblestripe came to replace Foxleap on watch, and Cloversplash headed back towards the camp.

"Wait. It's a beautiful night, there are no clouds," Foxleap meowed quietly, "do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Of course." She meowed silently, brushing against him as they walked into the night.

"I'm glad you came." He muttered, then wrapped his tail around her.

She didn't reply, but just nodded and buried her face in his pelt. She was glad that she found where heart lay at last.

The next morning Cloversplash woke up next to Foxleap laying on the lake shore underneath a holly bush. Foxleap was still asleep, so she cuddled closer to him, inhaling his sweet scent. Pinebreeze smelt like ShadowClan's deep pines, but Foxleap not only smelt like ThunderClan, but also had a scent underneath him, love.

As she shifted closer to him, he stirred, and lifted his head to see Cloversplashlaying beside him.

"Cloverspalsh," he murmured, "we should head back to camp."

"Not yet. There's something I want to do first..."

* * *

**Hey, just wanted to thank y'all for all the positive reviews.**

**since I am so busy with school, the next chapter won't be posted for a while UNLESS I am motivated, so, if I can get 20 reviews, I'll post the new one.**


	21. Chapter 20

Sandbreeze woke up to yet another dream. Breezepelt was standing next to Redwillow, another dark forest traiter, ordering the recruites into a battle line. There were more recruites than she thought. There were at least five in RiverClan, seven in WindClan, and surprisingly only four in ShadowClan. She hadn't seen any other ThunderClan cats here, and she wondered why. She only hoped that it was because there were none, rather than Breezepelt was keeping them separate. She knew most of the other cat's names, but there were more than she was hoping for. Some looked as though they were scared and only carried out orders because of their new leader's threat to kill, but others looked like they really enjoyed being in this dark horrid place.

"Recruiters, step forth and give a dark forest welcome to our newest member, Hazeltail. " Breezepelt meowed, his voice ringing across the clearing.

Sandbreeze couldn't believe her ears, this couldn't be happening.

"Sandbreeze, this is your clanmate, so you will train her in our ways." Redwillow continued. Sandbreeze just nodded, and approached her clanmate, who looked nervous about being there.

"What are you doing here?" Sandbreeze hissed under her breath.

"Same as you, training." She hissed back.

"For what?"

"I don't think we're supposed to talk about it."

Sandbreeze decided to give up, but she had one final question.

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"The dark forest." She replied.

"Enough chit chat!" Breezepelt screeched fiercely. "We will not defeat the clans with gossip!"

"Now return to your training. I want to see your progress by tomorrow night." Redwillow yowled.

When Sandbreeze woke up, she still had her wounds from training Hazeltail. But as she stood up and stretched, she saw that both Cloversplash and Foxleap were missing. Thinking of them made her remember of her kits growing inside her. Not only did she risk her own life but theirs as well when she night trains. She'd have to have a word with Breezepelt next training lesson.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, Cloversplash and Foxleap spent racing around the lake and playing games with each other. As they were climbing the big oak tree, Cloversplash spotted a squirrel, and she drove it right into Foxleap's paws where he killed it in a swift bite on the spine. He was a great hunter, and they shared the squirrel together in silence, staring into eachother's eyes.

"Do you remember the battle with WindClan after they killed Squirrelflight?" Cloversplash asked Foxleap as they made their way back to camp.

"Yes. They sure regretted it. Did you know she was my mentor?" Foxleap asked.

"No I didn't. That's so cool, I bet she was the best." Cloversplash replied. "Other than you and my friends, Squirrelflight was one cat I really got along with."

"Me too." Foxleap agreed, nuzzling her and licking her on the shoulder as they entered the camp. It was a little after dawn, and they met the returning patrol as they headed back to camp.

"Anything new?" Cloversplash called to Lionblaze, who was leading the patrol.

"No, unless you count WindClan intruding new. They've set their markers in the old WindClan forest terriotory." He reported, and Cloversplash and Foxleap tagged along on the end of the patrol.

When they entered the camp, they found Snowstorm pacing around in circles.

"Snowstorm, what is it?" Foxleap called.

"It's Sandbreeze, she's started kitting!" He replied.

"And... Is everything alright?" Cloversplash asked nervously, remembering Brightcloud's kitting.

"No, Jayfeather says she's alright." Snowstorm meowed. "But after what Brightcloud went through..." He shuddered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Willowfrost's kitting was easy enough." Cloversplash tried to comfort the tom, but she was certain that he wouldn't feel better until he saw his mate.

They waited with Snowstorm for a while, Cloversplash sitting very close to Foxleap, until Jayfeather told them to enter and see the kits.

"Be quiet though, she's very tiered." Jayfeather warned as they entered the nursery.

"Snowstorm." Sandbreeze purred as she saw who had entered. At her belly, was two tiny kits, a white one with small ginger paws, and a pale ginger one.

"They're beautiful." Snowstorm purred, licking between Sandbreeze's ears.

"I want to name them now." Sandbreeze declared.

"Alright," Snowstrom chuckled. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want the ginger she-kit to be named Honeykit." Sandbreeze meowed, poking her as she spoke with her nose.

"Honeykit." Snowstorm repeated. "And this one?" He asked, pointing to the white tom with his tail.

"You name him." Sandbreeze meowed.

Wow, Cloversplash thought. Sanbreeze must really love him, or else she wouldn't let him name her son, and names were very important to her.

Snowstorm hesitated before saying, "Breezekit."

Sandbreeze and Cloverspalsh froze and stared at each other, obviously remembering Breezepelt.

"I think it a lovely name." Sandstorm replied after a moment of silence.

"Honeykit and Breezekit." Foxleap meowed, admiring the new additions to the clan.

"Honeykit and Breezekit." Cloversplash repeated, licking each kit on the head in their turn.

"So, Cloversplash, Foxleap... When are your kits due?" Sandbreeze asked.

"What?!" Cloversplash and Foxleap meowed at the same time.

"Oh, you can't hide something like that from me. I've known you since we were kits ourselves, Cloversplash. And I've had to go through this process myself. I know what a pregnant queen looks like." Sandbreeze meowed playfully.

"Are you really?" Foxleap meowed, astonished.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cloversplash meowed awkwardly.

"Wow! That's so amazing, I have to tell the clan right away!" Foxleap meowed and practically skipped out of the nursery out of joy.

"I'll come with you," Snowstorm called, rushing after him, "I have to tell the clan about my kits!"

As they rushed out, Cloversplash and Sandbreeze both muttered "toms" under their breath at the same time, then laughed at their synchronicity.

"You know, I remember when we were apprentices, even young warriors, when I was so jealous of you, that I actually hated you at some point. But now, I don't see how that's possible." Sandbreeze meowed, taking a break from cleaning her kits to talk to Cloverspalsh.

Soon after she said that, Brightcloud and Willowfrost came rushing in, racing to see who would see the newborns first.

"Awww, they're so cute, and they look just like you." Brightcloud meowed.

"Though that white one has Snowstorm's pelt color." Willowfrost added.

"What did you name them?" A squeak sounded behind the two older cats, and they turned to see Spottedkit and Mosskit staring curiously at the new kits.

"This is Honeykit, and this is Breezekit." Sandbreeze meowed, and Willowfrost and Brightcloud stared at her for a while until Sandbreeze shook her head silently, as if answering an unasked question, which was obvious: is he named after Breezepelt? But no, he is not, and never be like that notorious traitor. He is a sweet and innocent little kit, who will always be special.

* * *

**new poll - **

**is Breezekit going to grow up like Breezepelt? Or follow in his parents foots steps?**


	22. Chapter 21

"You will never train my kits!" Sandbreeze spat as Breezepelt advanced on her.

"It is not your choice to make, it is theirs." Breezepelt replied.

"It is not yours either then?" She asked, still shaking with fear and anger.

"I'll let them come to me." He meowed.

* * *

Cloversplash woke up early to check up on Sandbreeze and her kits. It was half a moon later since Sandbreeze had had her kits, and Foxleap hadn't convinced Cloversplash to move to the nursery yet. He tried, but didn't sucseed. Upon entering the nursery, Cloversplash heard the usual tiny mews of Honeykit and Breezekit, along with the older sounding meows of Silverkit, Echokit, Stormkit, Blazekit, Oakkit, Spottedkit and Mosskit. The nursery was so full that Brackenfur and Molewhisker had to expand it almost double it's size. Brightcloud and Ambercloud's kits were all almost six moons old, almost to the apprentice age, so they where very excitable and bouncy. Bramblestar hinted that he might have their ceremonies a couple days early, since there hadn't been apprentices in moons.

Breezekit and Honeykit were settling in well, though Sandbreeze looked stressed, so Cloversplash often offered to look after her kits while she took some time off, time that she greatly appreciated.

Today she was looking much better, and as Cloversplash padded in, she lifted her head from her sleeping position and meowed in welcome.

"Hi Cloversplash." She meowed.

Cloversplash settled in beside her, secretly thinking that the nursery was way more comfortable than the warrirors den, but her pride got in the way of moving. I can't let everyone think that I'm just a queen! I am a warrior! She thought.

"I know what you're thinking. I grew up with you Cloversplash, I'm your best friend. No one will judge you for wanting to move." Sandbreeze meowed quietly so that the sleeping queens and kits wouldn't wake.

"I know, but there's still a while until I'm due, and I want to make the most of that time while I can." Cloversplash replied.

"It's up to you. Anyway, how's your retaliationship with Foxleap going?" Sandbreeze meowed.

"It's great, he's so nice and handsome, not to mention I've had a crush on him since we were apprentices." Cloversplash replied. "How's Snowstorm? I know he's been dropping in every morning and night to check on you. You have beautiful family."

"Thanks, I know, he's great." Sandbreeze answered this time.

After a moment of silence, Breezekit and Honeykit awoke and started mewling, waking every cat in the nursery.

"Mommy, mommy I'm hungry!" Breezekit mewed, with his sister following suite.

"Mommy where are you?" Honeykit wailed.

"I'm here my darlings, come here." Sandbreeze soothed, and they began suckling once they found their mother.

Cloversplash looked at Sandbreeze and admired them. It was no secret to Cloversplash that Sandbreeze never wanted kits, but she did look happy.

The other kits soon became rowdy, and had to be hearded outside by Brightcloud and Willowfrost.

"Can't Honeykit and Breezekit come with us?" Oakkit and Stormkit asked in union.

"I'm sorry dears, they're too young." Willowfrost meowed from her nest.

"Don't worry," Sandbreeze called from her nest when she saw they're crestfallen faces, "they'll be able to in aboutl a quater-moon."

"Mosskit, let's go see the warrirors den!" Spottedkit called. Out of all the kits, she was the most adventurous, while Mosskit on the other hand, was quieter and more peaceful.

Oakkit and Blazekit where identical in personalities, though not in colour. They were both troublemakers. Stormkit was outgoing and brave, Silverkit sweet and caring, and Echokit was loud, like, very loud. Cloversplash hoped that when she had her kits, they'd be a mix of these little angels.

"I'm going to go join a patrol or something..." Cloversplash muttered to Sandbreeze when she felt overwelmed from all the kits and the prospect of being a mother.

It was all so different, and the look Sandbreeze gave her told her that she understood.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneth the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled as the apprentice ceremony started.

"Now, as you know, we have some over due apprentice ceremonies to preform. We have had a shortage of apprentices these past few moons, but no shortage in the nursery." He meowed with a chuckle and a glance over at the four past rogues and Ambercloud.

"Stormkit, Silverkit, Echokit, Blazekit, Oakkit! Step forward." He continued.

Cloversplash heard their mothers fuss to groom them last minute as their kits fought to receive their apprentice names.

"Stormkit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail, may he pass on all that he knows onto you." He paused while the new apprentice and mentor touched noses, then continued with Echokit.

"Echokit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing, may she pass on all she knows onto you." Again he paused for a moment.

"Silverkit," he continued, "from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Cinderheart, may she pass on all she knows onto you."

"Blazekit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw. Your mentor will be Berrynose, may he pass on all he knows onto you."

"Oakkit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker, may he pass on all he knows onto you."

Cloversplash leaned in towards Foxleap and licked his cheek. They couldn't wait for their kits to become apprentices, but until then, they'd be content with each other.


	23. Chapter 22

"Push, Cloversplash!"

Jayfeather's meow sounded around her.

It was a moon after Brightcloud and Ambercloud's kits became apprentices, and Jayfeather and Foxleap had forced her to move to the nursery about half a moon ago.

The kits were finally coming, but much more painful that she thought it would be.

"Can't they just wait?" Cloversplash asked, panting, to which Jayfeather replied with a snort.

"Huh, as if. Now hold still, bite this stick and push!" He meowed, pushing a stick towards her muzzle.

As the first kit came, Cloversplash bit into the stick so hard it splintered. The next kit that came didn't take too long after that. And that was it. Two beautiful kits, a tom and a she-cat.

The first was a russet tom, and the second was a ginger she-cat with two white paws. Cloversplash could tell that at least one of them would have green eyes, since she and Foxleap had them too.

Jayfeather soon called in Foxleap and the others, who were all waiting for their turn to see the kits.

When Foxleap first saw them, he was speechless.

At last, he spoke, "oh, Cloversplash, they're everything I wanted and more."

"I know, they look just like you." Cloversplash meowed, her voice thick with emotion for her mate.

"Only in colour, other than that, they are totally you!" He meowed back, nuzzling her as he spoke. They laid silently together for what seemed like forever, but in a good way. She would always love Foxleap with his personality, his charm, his smell, and his handsome physique. Now she had his kits. Foxleap's kits!

"How long do you want to wait before we name them?" Foxleap asked at last with a glint in his eye.

"Why?" Cloversplash meowed in between licks over his eyes and ears.

"I may or may not have something in mind." He answered.

"Let's hear them." She replied. She would do anything for him, even let him suggest a name.

"I want to name the she-cat Gingerkit." He meowed.

"Err- I don't know..." Cloversplash meowed teasingly. "You'll have to persuade me."

"Oh yeah?" Foxleap meowed as he leaped onto her lightly, while covering her with gentle licks all over her body and massaging her back with his claws. He then pulled her head back and touched her nose with his. "Can I name her now?" He whispered.

"Of course."

"You name the tom." Foxleap meowed while he licked her ear.

"Squirrelkit." She said at once.

"Persuade me." Foxleap demanded, but she just pushed him away in a teasing way and purred.

"Ha! No way." She purred.

"What? No fair!" He meowed and pretended to pout.

"Fine! Fine!" Cloversplash laughed. "Oh my precious warrior, will thou do me the honor of letting me name our son, who will grow up to be as brave and courageous as thee?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He meowed, touching her nose with his once more.

* * *

**yay! Who's your favorite kits/apprentices?**

**A) Silverpaw, ****Echopaw, ****Stormpaw, ****Rainpaw (deceased)**

**B) Mosspaw, ****Spottedpaw**

**C) Breezekit, ****Honeykit**

**D) Gingerkit, Squirrelkit**


	24. Chapter 23

Sandbreeze woke once again into StarClan's hunting grounds. StarClan had granted her permission to visite here every night for a while so that she didn't have to go to the Dark Forest while she was nursing her kits, though the starry ancesters warned her that she couldn't hide out here forever, it garanteed her and her kit's safety for now.

"Sandbreeze, we wanted to speak with you."

Sandbreeze jumped at the sound of Bluestar's voice. No cat usually visited her during her short times in StarClan, she usually just slept under a holly bush next to an old oak tree.

"What is it?" She asked the old ThunderClan leader.

"Your time here is almost up. Prepare yourself and your kits for what is going to happen next. Soon, the fight will break out, worse than the one of the great battle, which claimed so many lives before. Remember, you are not alone. You have StarClan, your mate, your kits, and, your friends." Bluestar meowed, and like that, she was gone.

* * *

Cloversplash woke to the sound of her kits mewling for milk. She was tired, stressed and

lately, grumpy.

The only thing that helped was the thought of Foxleap and her kits.

After the apprentice's ceremony, Brightcloud and Ambercloud had moved out and back into the warriors den, but it hadn't seemed right to Brightcloud, so, she decided to move to the nursery permenantly. She still hunted and did patrols, but she wanted to be a queen first.

She was a great help with the kits, and they all really enjoyed her too.

"I wanna play!" Honeykit squeaked.

"Not yet dear, get some more sleep." Sandbreeze murmured from her nest.

"I'll take them!" Brightcloud piped up.

"Please?!" Breezekit and Honeykit begged and the same time.

"Oh, all right. Thank you Brightcloud." Sandbreeze gave in. "Just don't go too far from the nursery."

"We won't!" The two kits promised. As they left, Willowbreeze's kits woke up and raced after them, not knowing where they were going but feeling that they shouldn't miss it.

"Can we go too?" Squirrelkit mewed as he popped his head up to his mother.

"I'm sorry, you can't leave the nursery until both of you have opened your eyes, and I don't want to rush Gingerkit." Cloversplash meowed, licking her son's head.

"Alright." He mumbled as he got back into his nest.

"If you really want to go that bad, I guess I can open them now..." Gingerkit meowed silently.

"Would you really? Outside is awesome! Seeing is awesome! You'll love it!" Squirrelkit meowed excitedly.

"Okay, here it goes..." Gingerkit meowed as she strained to open her eyes for the first time.

"Whoa." Gingerkit squeaked when her eyes flew open.

"What is it dears?" Cloversplash called from her nest.

"Momma! Momma! I opened my eyes!" Gingerkit meowed as she hoped all around.

"That's wonderful!" Cloversplash meowed as she looked at her kits fondly.

"Can we go outside now?" Begged the kits together.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Their mother replied, and they all set out outside.

"Brightcloud! Brightcloud! Momma let us come outside!" Squirrelkit squealed.

"Yeah, and I opened my eyes." Gingerkit meowed proudly.

"That's great. I'm proud." She replied to the eager kits.

For the rest of the day, they spent playing outside, while Cloversplash and Brightcloud watched them teach the younger kits the famous game of moss ball. She was so proud of her kits. At sunset, Brightcloud hearded the exhausted kits back into the nursery and Cloversplash fed them before returning outside to share a meal with Foxleap. He was the best mate that she could ask for, and since they'd been together, she hadn't thought of Pineheart even once.

The last gathering that she had attended, after the one where she re-met Pineheart, Rowanstar had reported that Spiderkit and Webkit, Pineheart's sons, had become apprentices.

The war with WindClan had seemed to blow over, for now at least. Onestar seemed weak though, and perhaps this war had been just an act from his unstable mind. Everyone could tell that he was on his last life, though Cloversplash secretly wanted him to live just a bit longer, just long enough so that she could have her final revenge on the WindClan's deputy, Harespring. He didn't deserve to be leader, and he never will. Onestar will have to find a new deputy and successor, because Harespring was going down.

* * *

**hey, so here's a small little chapter.**

**thats not all, for each review, I'll post a new chapter in the same day (Even from the same person's fine). I'll only be trying this for three days, until the 3rd of October, so make use of it while you can. Max: 2 chapters a day.**


	25. Chapter 24

It was a cold night. Colder than the rest. Ever since Cloversplash had her kits, cats had fallen ill due to the the cold weather and the shortage of prey. No one was eating enough. She longed to be out, hunting for her clan, but instead she was stuck inside the nursery.

The snow outside was piling up, though none got through to the nursery. Brackenfur had organized a small group of cats to help keep the nursery and elder's den and warm and dry as ever, and they sure did succeed.

The only problem was that the warriors den wasn't as cared for, which concerned her. It was partly why the warriors were getting sick.

So far, Spiderleg, Molewhisker, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Icecloud and Silverpaw had gotten sick, though only whitecough. If it were to turn into the fatal green cough, they'd all be doomed.

One day, Cloversplash had decided to go hunting, and that she wouldn't return empty pawed. Though she left at dawn, she returned at dusk with her pelt drenched in snow, and only a pityingly small shrew.

"No luck?" Sandbreeze meowed.

"None at all. There's nothing out there, except the snow. Heaps of it. I dont think i've ever seen this much before.'' Cloversplash replied to her friend.

"That's too bad, but the shrew looks good!" She answered, looking at the tiny shrivelled up bird.

"Are you you kidding? I've never caught worse, we'll go hungry for sure." Cloversplash meowed sadly.

"Don't talk like that." Meowed Foxleap, who had come up behind the she-cats as they were talking.

"I know." She sighed, replying to her mate. "But sometimes I feel so hopeless."

"Don't. No cat could catch anything out in this weather. Besides, you're a queen now, you have to keep your strength up more than ever and make sure your completely healthy." Foxleap meowed. "Now hurry up. I've been sent by Willowfrost, who says that she cannot handle all the kits by herself much longer, and she wants to check onthe sick cats. Good news, Jayfeather says they should recover. Except for Silverpaw," he lowered his voice as he began talking about Brightcloud's daughter. "She's gotten worse. She has greencough. It must be hard for her, her mate and kit sick, she dosen't deserve it, especially not after losing Rainkit."

Cloversplash sighed. It was true, and defiantly not fair. At least Toadstep was better.

"Icecloud too." Foxleap added, downcast. "I don't want to lose her."

"I know, I'm sorry." Cloversplash tried to comfort her mate, but it was no use. Only time would mend his sadness.

"Do you want t go see her?" She asked.

"I'll go. You should go see Willowfrost, she's waiting for you." He meowed as he padded off with his tail trailing behind him, making a path through the snow.

"We should get going." Sandbreeze meowed, nuzzling her friend.

"I know." Cloversplash answered as they padded towards the nursery.

As they entered, the kits ran out to greet them.

"Cloversplash! Where did you go?" Gingerkit squealed.

"We missed you!" Squirrelkit added.

"I'm here my sweets, come close to me." She meowed softly as she nuzzled her precious kits.

She layed down so that they could feed, while she and Sandbreeze had a conversation with Willowfrost's and Brightcloud, who had returned moments before saying that Jayfeather had kicked out in fear of her catching Greencough.

"It's not fair! I want to see my baby!" She whined.

"It's okay, she'll be okay. Silverpaw is strong, she'll pull through this I know she will." Willowfrost tried to comfort her best friend.

"I know, I know, I just don't want to lose her." Brightcloud looked up and meowed silently.

"You won't. She'll live, if not for her sake then for Rainkit's." Sandbreeze meowed.

They continued conversation, occasionally changing the topic between Silverkit and Icecloud to Willowfrost's kit's apprentice ceremony.

"It has to be soon," reasoned Cloversplash. "They are almost six moons old."

"I don't want it to be too soon though," meowed Willowfrost, looking at her sleeping kits. "Training in this weather, who knows what they'll catch."

"I agree." Brightcloud meowed. "These young cats are the future of ThunderClan, we can't send them out to catch Whitecough or Greencough, so that their mothers can worry sick about them."

"Maybe it'll get warmer soon?" Sandbreeze meowed.

"Maybe, but the weather shows no sign of it. I hear the gathering might be cancelled because of it." Cloversplash meowed.

"I hope so. Gatherings are great and all, but if every cat gets sick..." Brightcloud trailed off.

"Who wants fresh-kill?" A voice piped up from the entrance.

"Stormpaw!" Brightcloud meowed and ran to great her son.

"I brought you a rabbit to share." Stormpaw meowed. "I caught it myself." He added proudly.

"It's amazing, I'm so proud of you!" She meowed, starting to lick his head in continued licks.

"Mom, stop! I'm a apprentice now!" He meowed, squirming around his mother in an attempt to escape.

She finally let go, and let him leave through the entrance with a final look at him.

"I don't want to loose my kits." She murmured to her friends.


	26. Chapter 25

"MARCH!" A voice sounded through the cold, dark forest. Breezepelt was furious. Sandbreeze hadn't turned up for training for more than three moons now. He didn't care if she had kits, he'd have them too soon enough. It's not like she wasn't sleeping either, that would be impossible. Plus, Hazeltail frequently told him that she slept quite soundly, and that it was a wonder why she couldn't wake up here. It had always puzzled him. Hazeltail, on the other paw, had become very reliable. She was aggressive now, and snappy. It just goes to show what you can achieve in the Dark Forest.

"He told you to march! You mouse-brained fleabags! Stop standing around in your lazy good-for-nothing fur and get on with it!" Hazeltail yowled furiously.

It sure was admirable.

His Dark Forest Army began to march half-heartedly, which Hazeltail soon put a stop to.

"What are you? Useless? HE SAID MARCH!" She bellowed, causing every cat to march in rhythm to her.

"That's better." He meowed coolly. "Now return to your nests. We have a big day soon enough, so training sessions will now be cut short until the Revenge Day."

"Breezepelt," Hazeltail meowed, while winding around her night-mentor. "Will you tell me more about the Revenge Day?"

"Why?" Breezepelt meowed suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as if to look at the she-cat more thoroughly.

"I want to know more! I want to know when we will have our final revenge, how we will slice through our non-suspecting clanmate's fur, who will be on which patrol, and most of all, can I be on your patrol? I admire you, Breezepelt, I want to be with you forever. I want to rule the clans with you, I want to be your second in command." She bellowed, her voice carrying through the forest.

And at once, his claws sank in through her fur, ripping out paw fulls and spilling her blood onto the filthy floor. He swung his forepaws in the air, slicing his claws through her throat causing her to collapse onto the floor, chocking and gasping for breath.

"There is, and never will be a second in command!" He yowled into her ear, and she shrunk back painfully.

"Please don't kill me." She whimpered.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." He meowed sarcastically as he dug his claws in further, until the light escaped from her eyes, and she was gone.

Breezepelt stood up from her bloodied body, cleaning the blood from his paws and kicking dirt over her body in disgust. What a pitiful excuse for a cat! He thought to himself, as he padded away to be swallowed up by the shadows.

* * *

Cloversplash woke up with a start. Cats were yowling outside, but with all the new repairs done to the nursery, she couldn't tell what it was about. She left her nest to investigate, but as soon as she left the nursery, she wished she hadn't. Outside, was a body of a very mangled cat, who smelled of ThunderClan. She couldn't tell who, but it was bad. She, Sandbreeze and Willowfrost all left their kits with Brightcloud to go outside to get more information. They soon learned that the body belonged to Hazeltail, and that no cat knew how it happened. No other scent was on her, so it was impossible to tell who had done this.

Sandbreeze looked the most horrified out of all of them. Cloversplash and Willowfrost had to heard her back to the nursery, but before they did, she uttered a few very important words : "Why did you ever go to that dark place?"

Cloversplash and Willowfrost looked to each other, bewildered.

"Sandbreeze," Cloversplash whispered carefully, "do you know who did this?"

"Yes." She whispered back.

"You have to tell us. Now." Willowfrost meowed urgently.

"You already know. Breezepelt." Sandbreeze replied.

"How?" Cloversplash demanded.

"She trained in the Dark Forest too. She became very loyal to him, to the Place of No Stars. They were her clanmates. She chose them." She whispered in disgust.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Willowfrost asked soothingly.

"I was hoping she'd change her mind. Now her spirit will stay in the Dark Forest forever." Sandbreeze meowed, burrying her head into Cloversplash and Willowfrost's shoulders.

They where quiet for a whil, until Cloverspalsh broke the silence.

"We should tell Bramblestar."

"Not yet. He'll hate me. Throw me out." She meowed at once.

"No he won't." Cloversplash meowed to her friend. "First lets tell Brightcloud, then we'll go to Bramblestar together. He'll understand that you were tricked and you never meant to join him."

"Okay." She meowed quietly.

As briefly as they could, they told Brightcloud about the situation, then went for Bramblestar. On their way to his den, where he layed grieving, they spotted Hazeltail's brothers Mousewhisker and Berrynose with their mother, Daisy, quietly meowing words of recourse to each other. It was hard to ruin the moment by the accusation, but it had to be done.

"Bramblestar, do you have a minute? It's important." Cloversplash meowed through the entrance to his den. There was a murmur of acceptance, and the three guided Sandbreeze into the den.

"What is it? No bad news I hope? The kits okay?" He asked at once seeing all the queens together.

"No, the kits are fine, but there is another problem, and it's big." Willowfrost answered.

"The Dark Forest is rising, Bramblestar." Sandbreeze meowed quieter than her friends, but her voice rang out clearly.

"What? Who told you this? This is no time for games." He meowed seriously.

"Oh, I assure you, this isn't a game, it's serious." Brightcloud meowed.

"And no one had to tell us, I experienced it myself." Sandbreeze meowed.

"What do you mean?" Bramblestar meowed suspiciously.

"I used to go there. Breezepelt is the Dar Forest cat's leaders now, Hazeltail's too." She answered.

"Hazeltail?" He asked.

"Yes, she died there, I'm sure of it. I wasn't there, as StarClan as allowed me to visit their hunting grounds when I sleep, so that I can't go there while I'm nursing kits. But the marks on her neck are those of a evil cat." She replied.

"If I belive what you're telling me, why would he do that to her?" He asked.

"I don't know. He must have others in his army, so killing off one wouldn't be such a big deal." Sandbreeze meowed.

"Army?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes. He's building up an army of clan cats to destroy us all. I never recognized many of them except Hazeltail, but there are many clan cats there, that's for sure. And I think he's recruited rogues too." She answered.

"I see, not much unlike the Great Battle." He murmured to himself, then finally adding, "You may go now, I need some time with my thoughts. Send Brackenfur and Jayfeather in though. I need some advice."

The four said fairewell and left for the nursery, not before taking some time to send the deputy and medicine cat to Bramblestar's den. When they entered the nursery, they were bombarded by the kits leaping on them from all angles. It would be a real horrific thing to start a war when there were so many kits in the nursery at the time, Cloversplash thought as she fell to the floor in a pile of kits. Looking beside her, she saw that her friends had fallen aswell, and they were struggling to get back on their paws.

"When all seems lost, seek the good." A voice that was not her own sounded in her head. Cloversplash didn't know what it meant, but she knew it would be important.

* * *

**Poll: who should be picked off the story next-**

**Icecloud**

**Thornclaw**

**Foxleap**

**Silverpaw**

**(do not affect the story in any way)**

**Please review! **


	27. Chapter 26

" Cats born into their own season will save the clans from revenge. Find cats that bare the names from leafbare, newleaf, greenleaf and leaf-fall. The cats come by seasons will make sure there are more to come." Bluestar's voice rang out around Bramblestar.

"I don't understand! How do I find these cats?" He asked the former ThunderClan leader.

"You already have." She replied, then she was gone and he woke up.

He got up from his nest and padded off towards Jayfeather's den. He needed advice, now.

And if Bluestar meant the cats that he thought, then he would have to hold a apprenticeship ceremony, because they couldn't save the clans and nurse kits all at once!

* * *

It was finally time. It was three moons later and Cloversplash and Sandbreeze's kits were about to become apprentices, and they clouldn't wait. Willowfrost's own kits had already been apprenticed, with Spottedpaw having Toadstep as a mentor, and Mosspaw receiving Rosepetal. They were all doing great. The older apprentices, Stormpaw, Echopaw, Silverpaw, Blazepaw and Oakpaw were pretty advanced in their apprenticeship, and took all the time that they got to gloat.

But today, every cat's focus was on Breezekit, Honeykit, Squirrelkit and Gingerkit. The weather had finally brightened up, and the whole clan seemed more cheerful. Three moons ago, Bramblestar had called the four of them in to inform them that he would not tell the clan about Hazeltail just yet, and Sandbreeze looked quite relieved at that. Cloversplash had always wondered why.

Foxleap was still mourning the loss of his sister, Icecloud, who died of Greencough. But the worst of his grief was over. Their kits being apprenticed seemed to brighten him up a bit though, so everything seemed alright at the moment, though she also knew that the Dark Forest's Revenge Day was approaching, and they'd have to be prepared.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bramblestar began. "As you know, we are all gathered here to apprentice our kits. They have reached the age of six moons, and present them as apprentices today.

Kits, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Four excited "I do"s rang out through the clearing, and Bramblestar continued with the ceremony.

"Then Breezekit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool, may she pass on all that she knows onto you." Mentor and apprentice touched noses, and the ceremony continued.

"Honeykit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw, may he pass on all that he knows onto you." Another pause before it continued.

"Gingerkit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg, may he pass on all that he knows onto you."

"Squirrelkit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Squirrelpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze, may he pass on all that he knows onto you." He finished.

Yes! Cloversplash thought. Her own mentor was now mentoring her kit! She was so excited.

She and Sandbreeze were the first to greet them, followed by Fireleaf, Coalpelt, Frostflower, Redheart and Moonlight, who had gotten her full medicine cat name the day before. After the ceremony, Frostflower announced to the clan that she was having Coalpelt's kits, which wasn't much of a surprise to anyone, as she was growing bigger and rounder each day. She moved in to nursery right away to every cat's surprise though, saying she wanted to be as careful as possible.

"The apprentice's den must be crowded now." Cloversplash joked as Sandbreeze padded up to her.

"I know. At least they'll be warm during leafbare." She replied.

"Leafbare is ending. Soon newleaf will arrive, and no cat will be happier about that then me." Cloversplash went on.

"True." She meowed back. "C'mon, let's go check on our kits."

That day, everything was perfect, or at least near perfect. The snow was melting, and Cloversplash found a nice sunny spot to stretch out and gossip with her friends.

Then, they all noticed something wierd about Sandbreeze. She had began to twitch weirdly, then suddenly a violent one took over her, and it ended.

"They're coming." She whispered.


	28. Chapter 27

Bramblestar was dreaming yet again. Bluestar had started to come to him frequently, at least twice each quarter-moon.

"Four will come, each with mighty destinies to fulfill. It is up too you to guide their paws, so they can be able to save the clan when it is needed most. If they are not guided, all will be lost, and ThunderClan will fall. One shall let envy enter her heart. If you allow this to happen, she will become dangerous. Put out the fire before it burns the forest. The envy is coming, block it's path before it can enter. The envy has been slaughtered, now you have a bigger threat ahead of you. Cats born into their own season will save the clans from revenge. Find cats that bare the names from leafbare, newleaf, greenleaf and leaf-fall. The cats come by seasons will make sure there are more to come." Bluestar meowed to the great tabby tom.

"Bluestar I don't understand." He meowed exasperated.

"This is the prophecy that was given to us from the start. We gave it to you in pieces to help you better understand it. But, there is still an end that you must find yourself. It will be given when the Revenge Day has come and gone, whether you have been beaten or if you've been victorious. If you are to be victorious, you must prepare." She meowed.

"How do we prepare?" He asked.

"How did you prepare for the Great Battle? You already know what the Revenge Day is, learn from your past to protect your future." She meowed as she faded and he woke up in his nest once more, with her last words echoing in his ears.

"Learn from your past to protect your future."

Cloversplash awoke sooner than she would've liked. She hadn't been able to sleep since Sandbreeze muttered two words that would change everything: they're coming.

Ever since then, Bramblestar had ordered extra patrols day and night, while more and more hunting patrols were set out everyday.

It was odd, because leafbare was coming to an end, so she didn't see why they needed to fuss about food right now, but it would be good to keep their strength up for the Revenge Day. She wondered if Bramblestar knew this too.

Bramblestar spent a lot of time nowadays with Brackenfur, Jayfeather and Moonlight, which only confirmed her suspicions, that he knew something.

Since there was nothing to do now but wait until that fearful day comes, she lined up for patrols with Sandbreeze and Willowfrost.

"Don't you think it's odd how no cat seems to suspect that nothing's wrong?" Willowfrost whispered with a glance towards the camp.

It was true, every cat was just going by on day to day chores, without even a second look. It was odd.

"Whatever." Sandbreeze muttered, returning her gaze to the entrance. "I need to talk to you, but only when we are alone, maybe during the patrol. Don't let me forget, it's important."

They were put onto the hunting patrol, and went off in groups of three afterward, lucky enough for , the leader of the patrol, put Cloversplash, Sandbreeze and Willowfrost with each other, heading towards the ShadowClan border, while him, Blossomfall and Ambercloud went towards the WindClan border.

She only hoped that she wouldn't meet Pineheart.

"So, what is it you need to tell us?" Cloversplash whispered quickly, checking behind her and scoping the area to make sure there were no tresspassers.

"I went to the Place of No Stars last night," she began, and silenced her two friends as they tried to say the most obvious things like "it's too dangerous," or "I thought you stopped going there!"

"Breezepelt almost killed me for being away so long, he said I was too under practiced and made no effort to catch up. So, he told me that if I wanted to stay, to live, I'd have to beat Redwillow, you know, one of the ShadowClan traitors from the Great Battle. Anyway, long story short, we have one less Dark Forest cat on their side."

"That's great and all, but it dosnt make much of a difference." Willowfrost meowed.

"Your right, that's why I also started my own army of all the cats their who want to leave and don't want to defy their clans, of course, there are many who are too scared to rejoin the good side, and there are the truly evil cats that I won't even bother with. Anyway, I call the group, the C.A.T.S." Sandbreeze finished, and Cloversplash and Willowbreeze just exchanged a confused look.

"You called it... Cats?" Cloversplash finally meowed.

"No, C-A-T-S. It stands for creatures against treacherous slaughterers. Clever, right?" She answered.

"Um, I think the idea's great and all, but you might want to ditch the name and be nameless or find a more, appealing one." Willowfrost meowed carefully.

"Ugh, fine. I think it's a great name though." She meowed.

"Whatever you want to think, Sandbreeze." Cloversplash murmured playfully. "By the way, what do you mean by creatures? Why not just 'cats'"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Willowfrost added.

"Because, it's not just cats who can join. Midnight, for one. You know, that badger in all the elder's tales? Turns out she's real! And she joined." Sandbreeze answered excitedly.

"Oh, wow. That's, wonderful?" Willowfrost meowed, confused.

"Enough talk of this here, we need to get back to hunting, or Brackenfur will have our heads." Sandbreeze meowed.

"Alright, alright, we're going!" Cloversplash laughed as her friends pushed her up to her paws and hearded her away. She just so happened to look behind her, as a whiff of familiar scent drifted upon her. Pineheart? No, but maybe.

Turning around to look, she saw his all-too familiar dark emerald green eyes, staring back at her. They left as fast as they came, in a matter of seconds, but the damage was done.

He heard.

As they returned to camp, she empty. Not empty as in hungry, but as in she had a hollow spot in her stomach that was left when she made eye contact with Pineheart.

She had told her friends about it, and they were mortified.

"Pineheart? Who's that?" Sandbreeze asked worriedly.

"A tom in ShadowClan." She replied.

"Describe him." Willowfrost meowed urgently.

"Arrogant, loathing, self centered, flea brain, foxheart, the usual ShadowClan tom with an extra coat of arrogant." Cloversplash replied again.

"Cloverspalsh, please don't tell me that he has a dark brown coat with black tabby stripes and green eyes?" Sandbreeze begged quietly.

"He is..." She whispered back.

"Oh, no. Cloversplash, he's a Dark Forest Cat through and through. This is bad, like, really bad." Sandbreeze answered, and for once Cloversplash didn't know how to answer.

"How bad is it?" Brightcloud meowed.

"Really bad." Willowfrost answered.

"Oh no. This is the worst news ever." Cloversplash meowed loudly, sinking into the ground in distress.

"I don't know wat you're meowing about, but it's certainly not the worst thing ever, come see this." The voice came from Toadstep, coming to find Brightcloud. As they left the warriors den to see what was going on, they wished they hadn't.

"Oh no." Cloversplash whispered.

"Not again." Sandbreeze answered.

Willowfrost said nothing, and Brightcloud just nuzzled her head into her mate's shoulder.

It was a sad sight indeed, for they had just recently lost Hazeltail and Icecloud, not to mention the yet-to-be-avenged Squirrelflight, but now another had been taken from ThunderClan.

"Brackenfur..."

* * *

**Hey, sorry I haven't been uploading in awhile. I try to keep the numbers of reviews and chapters balanced.. I don't know why so don't ask. :3**

**Anywho, poll time : **

**what do you think is Brackenfur's cause of death?**

**a) WindClan patrol**

**b) ShadowClan patrol**

**c) He was a secret DFC (dark forest cat) and was murdered by Breezepelt**

**d) some at fed him death berries in attempt to become deputy**

**e) suicide.**


	29. Chapter 28

"How did this happen?" Cloversplash demanded, marching to the center of the clearing towards their dead deputy's body.

"We were on patrol, and a patrol of cats I'd never seen before attacked us." Ambercloud meowed shakily. "There were at least seven of them, and they fought like warriors, except fiercer and more vicious."

"I'd seen some of them." Blossomfall meowed quietly.

Every cat turned to face the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"What do you mean?" Cloversplash meowed quietly, her eyes darting from Blossomfall to Brackenfur.

"Some are known to be dead." She whispered, looking at Cloversplash with fear in her eyes.

"Some?" Willowfrost echoed.

"Some were living, I know that. You could tell by their scent." She answered fearfully.

"We have to do something!" Some cat wailed from the back of the crowd.

"We will." Cloversplash replied. "First things first, Sandbreeze, tell Bramblestar what has happened. Brightcloud and Toadstep, help Molewhisker secure the nursery. Thornclaw, you and Dewfeather secure the Elders den. The rest of us must train. I'll make patrols to send out to train with-"

"Why do you get to order us around?" Meowed a snappy Bumblestripe. He had become very agitated ever since Dovewing had broken up with him, over what she never knew, only that they had grown farther and farther apart.

"You're right. It's just that I was the first to take charge. But you're right. An older cat should be in charge."

No cat spoke, until, "we want Cloversplash!" A group of cats yowled, consisting of mostly apprentices and the young warriors, with Fireleaf in the lead. Others soon joined in, but another group steped aside from them, with Bumblestripe on the lead.

"I don't agree with this." He growled. His followers, including Spiderleg, Cherryfall, and surprisingly, Daisy, nodded with him.

"I'm sorry Cloversplash, but I'm afraid I'm with Bumblestripe on this one. The older warriors have more experience with this. Even I have more experience with this. I don't want to be rude, but we'd be better off with a senior warrior in the lead." Daisy meowed apologetically.

"I just don't want Cloversplash to lead." Bumblestripe growled. Cloversplash was taken aback. Why did he have against her? In fact, they never really talked, at all. It was too much to think about right now.

"Well, I think she' she best at leading." Fireleaf meowed.

"Yeah." Gingerpaw and Squirrelpaw meowed together.

"Never. She'll just lead us into the paws of the enemie." Bumblestripe spat.

"Enough!" Bramblestar yowled from the top of the Highledge. "Sandbreeze told me what was going on. Today is a sad day that will hang with us forever. Not long ago, we lost our last deputy, Squirrelflight. I'm sure both of them would've wanted us to cooperate."

The cats all hung their head in shame. He was right, fighting was the last thing they needed right now.

"I'd like Cloversplash to continue with the patrols for now, I will name the new deputy later. There are more important things to do right now." He continued.

She was surprised, but pleased. She carried on with her new official duties happily, but thought about how sad she'd be when she'd have to give them up. She never wanted to be in charge, but now that she had it, she didn't want to let go.

* * *

Bramblestar fell asleep alone in his den. He missed Squirrelflight, and he couldn't believe that Brackenfur died so soon after Squirrelflight. He wanted her back now more than ever, because now, he had to face reality. The Revenge Day was coming any day now, and he didn't know how he would do it.

He closed his eyes and pondered with his thoughts, wondering who he would choose to fill the slot of deputy, and hoping that he'd make the right choice. Who should he choose? Lionblaze? He was a formidable fighter, he's fearless and strong, and would help make ThunderClan strong too, but somehow that didn't seem like the right choice. He needed a cat who was brave, courageous, sympathetic yet strong, and he needed to find who it was as soon as possible. Cloudtail was another option. He had been with ThunderClan for a long time and was well respected and wise, yet Bramblestar wanted a cat with more youth. He found himself thinking of Ivypool, who had basically saved the forest alongside Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Firestar. She was young, a great fighter with more courage any cat could ask for, but she didn't seem right either.

He fell asleep, only to be awoken in a dream. There, in the StarClan hunting grounds, were Squirrelflight and Brackenfur, who looked at him with all the wisdom of StarClan in their eyes.

"Bramblestar, we know how hard it is for you to pick a new deputy after both of our deaths." Squirrelflight started, only to be interrupted by Bramblestar.

"I don't want to put any cat's life in danger." He meowed.

"The spot isn't cursed, if that's what you're suggesting." Brackenfur meowed holding back a laugh.

"Are you sure? You both died so soon." Bramblestar murmured.

"Yes, we are sure. But the night is passing, and you should take the time to listen before you wake." Squirrelflight meowed.

"What is it?" Bramblestar meowed urgently.

"We want to help you find your new deputy. Yes, all the cats you have considered are worthy, and would make good deputies, but there is one cat in particular who stands before all. She is part of the prophecy." Squirrelflight continued.

"Which one?" He demanded.

"The one who bares the name from Greenleaf." Brackenfur replied, and as he said that, he woke up, with his mind swirling.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneth the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Cloversplash padded towards the clearing with Foxleap by her side, she felt comforted by him. Losing Brackenfur was hard, but life had to go on, and she'd respect the new deputy and serve him or her with honour.

"As you know, we lost Brackenfur yesterday, and I think it is time that you know why." He continued.

A loud murmur broke out at once. "What do you mean?!" Some cat called.

"Brackenfur was a noble cat. He was strong, but not even he could stand alone against Dark Forest Cats. Cats of ThunderClan, we are once again in danger of the cats who live in the Place Of No Stars. They have recruited more cats, and have started to avenge their defeat.

A day will come where a battle will break out, worse than the Great Battle. We must prepare."

"But they have no leader!" Birchfall called.

"They have Breezepelt. It seems as he has taken over the Dark Forest." Bramblestar replied.

"In addition to preparing, we need a deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Cloversplash."

"What!?" One voice broke out against the congragulating meows of the rest of the clan.

"Bumblestripe! Calm down." Graystripe called sternly from his place near the elders den.

Bumblestripe just scowled and stormed away towards the warriors den.

Cloversplash was confused herself. Why her? Bramblestar gave her no warning, what was she supposed to do? How could she lead these cats? There were so many other more experienced cats to chose, who would know how to handle the situation. Why her?


	30. Chapter 29

"Bumblestripe, can we talk?"

Cloversplash was entering the empty warriors den after a long afternoon. Only Bumblestripe was in there with her.

"Go away." He hissed.

"We need to talk. If you won't listen, then I'll just sit over here and talk to myself." She replied stubbernly. Bumblestripe just huffed and tucked his head under his paws.

"Anyway, what is it with you? Why is it so horrible that I take charge or become deputy? Why do you hate me? I did nothing to you ever I-"

"Exactly!" Bumblestripe stood up and faced her, a whisker's length from her face. "You never paid any attention to me! After Dovewing left me, I thought I'd never love again. And then you came, and I tried everything, but you'd never pay attention. You're just some dumb kittypet! You spent all your time with that loser Foxleap! But you'll pay. I became mates with Hazeltail. I never loved her the way I did to Dovewing or you, but she paid attention. Then we started visiting each other in dreams. Not just each other," Bumblestripe meowed, his head cocked menacely, and his eyes looked as if he had gone mad. "I had friends there, they gave me the attention I deserved. Breezepelt is right, we can't waste our time on loser kittypet clans and a dumb code that makes us weak! You'll all pay!" He bellowed, unsheathing his claws.

"Bumblestripe! You're on the Dark Forest side? Why? You fought against them at the Great Battle! Why in StarClan's name would you fight with them this time? Don't you know it was Breezepelt who killed Hazeltail?" Cloversplash demanded.

"Oh yes, I know. I was there." He answered nonchalantly.

"You were- what?" She asked, confused.

"Neither of them saw me, but it was there. She was demanding power, so he killed her, simple as that. Every cat knows that Breezepelt is the only one who will lead us. She had what was coming to her, she understands that know."

"You mean, she doesn't care that she was killed? For no reason?" She demanded.

"Weren't you listening? There was a reason. A good reason, she demanded power. Anyways, it doesn't matter now, because the time of the clans is over, and the Dark Forest will rule forever!"

"Bumblestripe! Think about what you're saying! What about your friends? Your family?" Cloverspalsh exclaimed.

"They don't care about me!" He lashed out, swiping his claws across her face, leaving a long scratch across her eye. It dripped with blood as he continued. "Graystripe and Millie only care about Briarlight! For what? Because she hurt her stupid legs! And Blossomfall will rejoin the winning side, you just wait."

"She never will!" She spat.

"We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?" He meowed in a deadly whisper.

"What about your kits? Moonlight and Frostflower? They still love you." She meowed.

"They're soft. A medicine cat and a permanent queen! They'll be no loss." He snarled.

"How can you say that?! They share your blood!" She exclaimed, running a paw over the scratch that Bumblestripe gave her. It would leave a scar.

"Blood that will soon be spilled." He leaned in and whispered, then left.

She couldn't believe what she just heard, or why in StarClan's name he told her. She needed to do something, and fast, because she couldn't let him run free through the forest. Suddenly, a thought swept her mind : who else is on the other side?

* * *

"Recruits of the Dark Forest! Listen up!" Breezepelt yowled.

"Many of you have not passed intuition on the first try, and you all know that you have only two tries," he continued, unsheathing his claws, which were dripping with fresh cat's blood.

Every cat knew what he meant : if you don't pass, he kills you. And if you're a spirit when he kills you a second time, you don't come back.

"You should be thankful that I didn't kill most of your spirits, but the time is here. I have chosen one individual for the first very important task, Bumblestripe! Are you ready?" He snarled at the gray tom standing bellow him with pride in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready." He meowed holding his head high.

Hazeltail ran up to him and stood with him.

"The Dark Forest will rule forever! Death to the clans!" She yowled, and others joined in.

"Death to the clans!"

"Death to the clans!"

"Death to the clans!"

"Death to the clans!"

"Death to the clans!"

"Death to the clans!"

* * *

As she left to find Bramblestar to tell him about Bumblestripe's treachery, she found something horrible. His trail lead into the forest, and every here and there, there was a splash of cat blood. This was bad.

She followed the trail until the very end, and found her leader's body limp and lifeless laying in a pool of blood. Standing over him, was Bumblestripe.

"Did you do this?" She whispered, already knowing the answer. His bloody paws and the maddening look on his face told her that.

As if a reply, he lifted his head and bellowed "Dark Forest Attack!"

* * *

**yay! New chapter! Happy thanksgiving by the way. Sorry this chapter was super short and rushed.**

**poll: **

**woh is your favorite couple?**

**a) Clover X Fox**

**b) Willow X Dew**

**c) Bright X Toad**

**d) Sand X Snow**

**review!**


	31. Chapter 30

Cats appeared from no where, coming from left and right.

She saw cats she knew where dead, and knew that this was no joke. The revenge day was here.

She and Foxleap fell into a back to back position, clawing traiters left and right. She recognized Pineheart and Lizardclaw from ShadowClan right away, followed by Spiderflight his son. It seemed as they betrayed Darkwing and Webpelt.

With Foxleap at her side, she quickly leaped at her enemy, leaving Foxleap to deal with Lizardclaw. She had the element of surprise, and landed precisely onto his back. She dug here claws in deep, making Pineheart squeal, but she didn't let go. He tried to shake her off,but she was to strong. He collapsed from the weight on his back, and Cloversplash took his scruff in her jaws and bit down harder than she ever had before, and shook him fiercely.

Leaving him to moan on the forest floor with a few fatal blows, she lept for Spiderflight, only to discover that his brother, Webpelt, was already pinning him down. It seemed as ShadowClan had come to help.

She fell back into position with Foxleap, after beating Lizardclaw easily. Together, they fought for their lives, giving each Dark Forest warrior a blow to remember them by.

The first fight of the Revenge Day was over before they knew it. They had wiped out most of the traiters, either killing them or letting them run away swearing they won't return. But they kept one cat as a prisoner. Sandbreeze and Willowfrost had caught him, but Cloversplash had ordered them to capture him instead of killing him. They were confused, but obeyed orders.

She leapt onto the Highledge, remembering with a jolt that she was to be leader now. How could she do this? She had no idea whatsoever how to lead a clan! She had been deputy only for a few days for StarClan's sake! But she knew that it was her duty.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we did well today, but we must remember that it isn't over yet. The Revenge Day will happen every day until they are all beaten. However, it is my duty to inform you formally that Bramblestar is dead, killed by one of our very own, Bumblestripe." She left a pause for the cats to take in the news.

"He, alone with Hazeltail, betrayed ThunderClan. Sandbreeze and Willowfrost, bring out the prisoner!" She yowled.

Her two friends disappeared into the den ThunderClan kept for prisoners, and emerged a moment later with a squirming Bumblestripe. He hissed and cursed under his breath.

"This piece of filth betrayed us!" She bellowed, and the cats hissed and swiped at their former clanmate as he was marched into the center of the clearing. The cats of ThinderClan made a circle around him so he couldn't escape. Graystripe looked at his son sadly from the elders den, and Blossomfall and Briarlight looked ashamed for their brother.

"What do you, cats of ThunderClan, victims of his treachery, say we do for his punishment?" She asked calmly, looking at him with eyes full of fire.

"Kill him!"

"Blind him!"

"Exile him!"

"Feed him death berries!"

"Leave him be." Bumblestripe muttered apart from the caterwauls of his former clanmates.

"Enough. We will take a vote. Cats who want exile, go to the elders den. Whoever wants him to be killed, remain below the Highledge." She yowled.

Cloversplash wanted to be the last who chose. She watched as Bumblestripe's family, including Dovewing surprisingly, voted for exile, while many others stayed in the clearing. Sandstorm, Purdy, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Whitewing and Birchfall joined Graystripe, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Dovewing, Moonlight and Frostflower at the elders den.

Spiderleg, Ambercloud, Cherryfall, Molewhisker and most of the apprentices stayed in the clearing with the others.

Finally, it was her turn to vote. It was hard, but she remembered the stories that Sandstorm used to tell her about he old forest and Tigerstar. When he plotted against his clan, he was exiled, not killed, though many must have wanted too. But if they had killed him, he would've never took over ShadowClan, and Scourge would never have come. In the end, she voted for exile. She couldn't kill him when she knew that he wasn't always like this.

Jayfeather tallied the votes, and in the end, more cats voted for exile, by one point. That meant if she would've chosen death, he would've been killed.

Bumblestripe's family looked relieved, him included, but as he was escorted out of ThunderClan, he spat at every cat and cursed openly at them.

"I'll be back, you just wait!" He snarled as the shadows swallowed him up and he was gone.

* * *

It was a hard time to have kits. Frostflower had gone into labor soon after Bumblestripe was exiled, and surprisingly, even in a time like this, it went smoothly.

There were three toms and a she-kit. Coalpelt was delighted and they soon named their kits.

The she-kit was black and white, and they named her Leafkit, after Leafpool who died of her wounds from the attack. The toms, one gray, one black and one a dark brown tabby, named them Graykit, after Graystripe's grief over Bumblestripe, Smokekit, and Sparrowkit.

Every cat was happy, but still grieved over the cats they had lost.

Leafpool was the first to join StarClan, followed by Blossomfall for the same reasons, then Birchfall, who died of hidden death berries in a mouse, they all assumed it was Bumblestripe's last parting gift, and much to Cloversplash's destress, Fireleaf. She died mysteriously. She was found dead by Cloudtail's patrol after the last Dark Forest cat fled.

They held quick vigils for the fallen, but had to make them quick because they needs to rest and train after the hard day. But before Cloversplash could rest, there was one thing she had to do, and it was important.

"Cloversplash, we have to leave immediately for the Moonpool." Came Moonlight's meow.

"I know, I know." Cloversplash sighed.

The two met Jayfeather at the entrance, along with Lionblaze and Redheart, who came for protection. They couldn't take any chances.

They raced through the forest, hoping to make this journey as fast as possible.

When they arrived at the Moonpool, she ordered Lionblaze and Redheart to stand guard while the medicine cats and her entered the clearing with the Moonpool.

Jayfeather ordered her to drink, so she did. The last thing she felt before she fell into sleep was the cold dark water hitting the bottom of her stomache.


	32. Chapter 31

As she opened her eyes, she found herself in a bright forest, filled with many different scents of prey and new growth.

Looking around, she saw Jayfeather watching her. It was odd.

Tilting her neck up so that she could see the sky, she saw that it had suddenly became night, and the stars were shinning brighter than ever.

Almost at once, each star came swirling down as if to meet her. Okay, this is defiantly odd. She thought.

Once the stars touched the forest floor, they slowly bacame cats. Some she knew and remembered from when they were living, and others she did not know.

"Greetings, Cloversplash. Welcome to StarClan." It was one clear meow, but filled with many voices. Odd.

The first cat to step forward was Squirrelflight. She wanted to run to meet her, but she found that she couldn't move and her paws were planted in the ground.

Squirrelflight touched her nose to the top of Cloversplash's head and meowed "With this life, I give you nobility. Use it well to avenge your clanmates when needed." Almost at once, a sharp burning feeling burned in her chest. It felt as if her heart was on fire. It stopped as fast as it came, and Squirrelflight steped back to be replaced by Brackenfur.

"With this life, I give you hope. It will always be there, even in the darkest times." He murmured while touching his nose to the top of her head just as Squirrelflight had done. Along with pain, the new life brought a vision. She was running through the forest, slicing through the fur of traiters with one thought in mind : we can beat them. It ended quickly, and when she recovered, she opened her eyes to find Bramblestar waiting patiently in front of her.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan in times of need." Her former leader meowed. At once, courage filled her body, making her muscles stiffen and she felt as if she could climb the tallest mountain, beat the bravest fighter, and even make it out of a battle un scratched.

"With this life I give you love. Use it well to protect your clan." Meowed a newcomer, Dustpelt. Again she felt pain, ten times worse this time though because she wasn't expecting it. Love was fierce, fiercer than courage or hope or even nobility. She finally understood Dustpelt's love for Ferncloud.

"With this life, I give you strength." Meowed a tiny voice. Cloversplash looked down, and almost burst into tears. It was Rainkit. "Use this life well to fight through any sickness or grief that may weaken you." Cloversplash bent her head so the tiny kit could touch his nose to her forehead. She felt his weakness as he touched her. She felt the longing to be with his siblings, to be well. Then suddenly, a burst of power came into her limbs, and she felt free. She was living the last moments of Rainkit's life as well as his journey to StarClan. Just wait until I tell Brightcloud! She thought, then remembered that she couldn't tell any cat about the ceremony. The tiny cat backed away, and was replaced by a large flame coloured tom, who she'd never met before, but was very well known in all the clans : Firestar.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of you Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." He meowed whilepressing his nose into her fur. She felt a quick bolt of pain, followed by the feeling of grief, to be followed by sympathy. In her mind, she saw herself, leading the clan, and putting her own feelings aside to see to her clanmate's first.

Bluestar was next. "With this life, I give you justice. Use it well in times of need, where you will judge others fairly." This life was very painful to receive. Along with the pain, there was a thought at the back of her mind : did she mean Bumblestripe's trial?

"With this life," Leafpool meowed, stepping up to touch her forehead with her nose. "I give you patience. Use it well when enduring hardships, and while making hard decisions." Patience was an easy life to receive. It was calm, and all the tightness in her body desolved. When she stepped back, she felt calm, and reassured. The last cat to give her a life, was perhaps the cat she missed most, Fireleaf.

"You shouldn't have died." Cloversplash whispered, and Fireleaf looked back evenly, with wisdom and longing in her eyes, though she didn't reply.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train young cats in ThunderClan. Cats like me." Cloversplash didn't care about the pain that came this time, just drinking it in like fresh rain water.

"I hail you by your new name, Cloverstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Bramblestar meowed.

The cats of StarClan started cha tinge her name, and she couldn't feel more proud in that moment.

"Cloverstar!"

"Cloverstar!"

"Cloverstar!"

"Cloverstar!"

Suddenly the cats stopped abruptly, and looked on with horror.

They suddenly disappeared from Cloverstar's sight, and were replaced by a dark, swampy forest filled with the rotting smells of crowfoot and fresh cat blood.

"You may think you've won," sounded a voice in her ear. "But we've just gotten started. You will be destroyed..."

Then it vanished and she was back in StarClan.

Bluestar alone spoke. "Cats born into their own season will save the clans from revenge. Find cats that bare the names from leafbare, newleaf, greenleaf and leaf-fall. The cats come by seasons will make sure there are more to come."


	33. Chapter 32

"Cloverstar! Are you okay? What happened?" Jayfeather's worried meow sounded in her ear.

"Yes, I'm - I'm okay." She replied shakily.

"What happened?" He repeated.

"I ended up in the Dark Forest. A voice told me that the battle wasn't over. Jayfeather, the prophecy. What did Bluestar mean?" Cloverstar meowed frantically.

"That wasn't the first time I've heard it. Bramblestar had it too, the most recent being when he chose a deputy, you." He replied steadily. Although he was blind, his eyes looked as though they knew all.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Bluestar told him that the cat who he should choose is the cat who represents greenleaf. He chose you. If you're greenleaf, who do you think are newleaf, leaf-fall and leafbare?" He replied, starting to pad away. "Come, the clan is waiting."

* * *

"Cloversplash - no, Cloverstar's back!"

Gingerpaw squealed, and the rest of the apprentices came to great their new leader.

After being greeted many times over, she leapt onto the Highledge for her first clan meeting as leader.

It was time to choose a deputy, but she didn't have to think about who she'd like to be her deputy. She always knew. Ever since she learnt the ways of the clans, she decided that if she were to ever become leader, this is the cat that she would want to lead by her side. Of course, she never thought that she would be deputy.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" She called the familiar call to the cats of ThunderClan, who were already returning from their dens to hear their new leader's words.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Sandbreeze!" She yowled. Below her, Sandbreeze looked pleased and shocked.

"I will love to serve you as deputy. And I promise to do all that is in my power to save the clan from the Dark Forest." She meowed.

After the meeting was over, she called her deputy and Willowfrost and Brightcloud into her den.

"I need to tell you something." She meowed as each if her friends sat down. "I know why why came here."

"Like into the den?" Willowfrost asked awkwardly as if her friend had completely lost it. "Ya, we know why. You asked us to."

"No, into the clans. Why we turned into cats." Cloverstar whispered.

"You do?" Sandbreeze asked.

"Yes. There is a prophecy, Cats born into their own season will save the clans from revenge. Find cats that bare the names from leafbare, newleaf, greenleaf and leaf-fall. The cats come by seasons will make sure there are more to come. Jayfeather told me what it meant. I am greenleaf, Sandbreeze, you are leaf-fall , Brightcloud, you are newleaf, and leafbare is you, Willowfrost. Apparently, we are to save the clans from the Revenge Day." She meowed.

"How will we do that?" Brightcloud asked rather seriously.

"Jayfeather says that we will know when it's time, whatever that means." Cloversplash replied.

"Is that all?" Sandbreeze asked.

"Yes, you may return to your dens," Cloverstar chuckled as she ordered her friends around.

* * *

"They're coming!"

Breezepaw's warning came sounding through the camp. He and his mentor Ivypool were on guard. Cloverstar had thought that the apprentices should learn patience so she set up with Sandbreeze that it would be their task to watch for invasions.

As Breezepaw sounded the alarm, cats streamed out of their dens to counter the attack. There were much more cats on this attack. Redwillow sprinted a little ways behind Breezepelt himself, who grabbed Molewhisker from the battle and through him down with such force that he had trouble standing back up. Breezepelt left him for Redwillow to finish, while he ran for Sandbreeze. She had told Cloverstar earlier that he had stoped trusting her when she became deputy, so she stopped dreaming altogether. Now, he was attacking her and preparing to kill her. But she had trained with him personally countless times.

Twisting so he missed, she leapt off the wall behind her and landed on his back, took his scruff and shook it vigorously. Seeing as she needed no help, Cloverstar tore her gaze away and looked for Foxleap. He was being pinned down by a massive tom she recalled as Shredtail while Spiderflight scratched and clawed every spot he could reach.

Snarling, Cloverstar rushed to his aid. She knocked Shredtail off, who surprised, went limp. She took advantage of this while she took his throat in her jaws and didn't let go until she heard the snap of bone and tasted his warm blood in her mouth. His body disappeared from the ground, and she looked around for another target. Foxleap had pinned down Spiderflight and was now taking revenge by tearing out every bit of fur before slitting his throat. The fear and menace in his eyes remained as the light left.

Willowfrost was doing fine, taking on two traitors from WindClan with Dewfeather by her side.

Brightcloud was defending the nursery, sending each cat who tried to get him fleeing with their tails between their legs.

Suddenly, a large figure landed on her, and she heard a crunch of bone, and her vision went blank.

When she opened her eyes, she was in StarClan once more.

"Welcome back, Cloverstar." It was Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar! Send me back! We need to win!" She begged.

"You will, once your body has recovered. You just died for StarClan's sake!" He meowed back.

"How long do I have to wait?" She demanded.

"Not too long now." He replied evenly.

"At least tell me something about the prophecy." She meowed, settling down.

"Well, there's not much to tell. Four cats will come - that's you, they each represent a season - that ones more difficult to explain. Now, I would guess that you were all born in different seasons?" He began, and continued as she nodded.

"And you will save the clans, it's your destinies. It's why you came." He finished.

"Can I go back now?" She asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes." He replied, and she was sent back at once.

Opening her eyes, she got back on her feet. It was rather uncomfortable. She felt sore, but it wasn't the most important thing right now. There was a battle going on, and if she did this right, it could be the last of the Revenge Day.

Spotting Breezepelt again, she sprinted until she was within leaping distance, and sprang.

She landed squarely on his shoulders and dug her claws in for balance. Under her, Breezepelt tried to shake her off, but she was too strong. While remaining on his back, she swiped her front claws over his eyes, and heard a squeal, they had hit their target. Eyes filled with blood, Breezepelt stumbled and crashed into the camp wall. Snarling, she leapt once more and wrapped her front paws around his neck, digging her claws into his throat. She heard blood bubble in his throat, but didn't care. As much as she wanted to make his death as slow and painful as possible, she decided to end it quickly so she could help get rid of the other traitors.

She sliced her thorn sharp claws across his neck, and he fell at her paws, then disappeared. Breezepelt was dead.

Other cats soon caught on as they got sight of his blood and death scent. They had no leader, until,

"I declare myself the new leader of the Dark Forest!" Redwillow yowled. "Death to the clans!"

It soon became clear to Cloverstar. They just wanted to kill them, no matter who was their leader. So, the fight continued.

Sandbreeze soon took Redwillow's life, and Hazeltail declared herself the new leader. This would take awhile.

Willowfrost was helping chase a large black tom from the nursery, but Cloversplash couldn't help but to notice that she had a large, thick scratch reaching from her neck to her tail. If it wasn't treated, it could become infected. Cloverstar snatched her thoughts back to the battle. She was no medicine cat, Willowfrost would be fine.

She noticed Bumblestripe had rejoined the fight, in favor of the Dark Forest side of course, and was one of the cats who tried to gain entry to the nursery. He soon got into the nursery in fact, with the help of Hazeltail, and was snatching Graykit from his nest. He squeaked and squealed as Bumblestripe took him in his jaws, and attempted to take his life.

Just the, Brightcloud, who was battling Hazeltail, tore away from her and knocked Bumblestripe away, leaving him to drop the kit. Graykit returned to his siblings who then all ran to the cornor and hid deeper in the nest.

Bumblestripe hissed and leapt for Brightcloud's throat, while Cloverstar raked Hazeltail and pinned her down, and took no mercy on her as she took her life by shredding her. Once her body had disappeared, she looked up to see Bumblestripe pinning Brightcloud down, with his claws pressed into her neck.

"Goodbye, Brightcloud!" He snarled.

"Nooo!" Cloverstar yowled, and knocked the treacherous gray tom off her. Whether the damage was done, she didn't know.


	34. Chapter 33

"What have you done?" Cloverstar snarled, spitting with rage.

She pinned the murderer down with such force, that his head made an awful cracking noise in the process.

"I said, what have you done!" She repeated, slamming his body down once more. Her claws were dug in so deep into his flesh, that she could feel his warm blood curling around her claws.

"I got rid of one weakling, and I'm about to do it again!" He snarled back.

Suddenly, he kicked his hind legs with such force that she flew off him. She knew that if she was going to fight him, she'd have to move it outside, so that there'd be no chance of hurting the kits.

"You think you can kill me?" She demanded, baring her thorn sharp teeth. "Then you'd better try real hard, because I've watched your training sessions, and you are not all that."

Enraged, Bumblestripe leaped, only to land face first in the dirt as she steped aside.

"You see, that was pitiful. You'll have to try harder than that." She snarled, backing out of the nursery. Her main objective was to keep the kits safe. After that was done, she'd kill him.

Screeching, he followed her out, and caught her on surprise as he leapt for her shoulders. They tussled for what seemed like moons, then finally, Bumblestripe pinned her down.

"I'm going to kill you, and all your little friends. I'm going to watch and laugh as all the happiness in your life is sucked out from the very core. I'm going to make you feel like I felt." He snarled, spitting in her face as he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

She was bracing herself for death, when suddenly, his weight was lifted off her and she stood up again. Foxleap was standing over Bumblestripe, spitting with rage and clawing every scrap of fur he could reach. But she wanted to be the one to kill him.

Thunder cracked in the sky above them, and black clouds covered the sky showing every cat with heavy rain. But the battle was still on.

"Bumblestripe, you are a coward." She hissed at her once loyal clanmate. "You gave up everything, just for revenge. You betrayed your clanmates, you betrayed your friends, and you betrayed your family. I gave you one chance. I should've killed you when I had the chance, but instead I exiled you, but that's all going to change tonight."

Screeching, she lunged for his throat, tearing it out with such force. He fell, surprised and fearfull, and tried to speak but nothing came, except for the gurgle of blood in the back of his throat.

"How's that for revenge." She growled, staring at his dead, mangled body. She kicked it before returning to the action of the battle, which was going down already. Seeing as they had no real leader anymore, most fled, others captured and killed. Soon, only the faithful ThunderClan cats were left, along with the bodies of traitors and dear fallen clanmates.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Cloverstar yowled, leaping up onto the Highledge. "We have beaten the Dark Forest once again. Though it is not time for celebration. We must account for the dead, bring their bodies to the center of the clearing so that we may have a proper vigil for them."

And so they did. Brightcloud was examined and reported dead, having one last moment with Toadstep before she joined Rainkit in StarClan. Molewhisker, Poppyfrost and Purdy were brought to the clearing as well, with Molewhisker's pelt covered head to toe in blood, and both Poppyfrost and Purdy had their necks broken and bent the wrong way. The clan mourned in silence for days, never speaking unless needed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" As she yowled the formal call, she felt odd. Her voice was strained from not using it for so long, and her bones ached from the battle, but non of that was what made it wierd. This would be her first warriors ceremony. "Stormpaw, Echopaw, Silverpaw! Step forward." The three surprised apprentices glanced at each other before padding up to their leader excitedly. This would at least give a break from grieving their mother, Brightcloud. "I, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The three over excited apprenticed meowed "I do" at once.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormcloud. StarClan honors your loyalty and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She touched her nose to his head, and he licked her shoulder in reply, and she carried on with Stormcloud's sisters.

"Echopaw, from this moment you will be known as Echoheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Once again, she repeated the gesture to Echoheart, and then returned to Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverwing. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." After Silverwing licked her shoulder in reply, their clanmates cheered their new names loud and proud.

Cloverstar had decided to mention loyalty in each of their ceremonies, to remind the clan of each and every one of the apprentices devotion to their clan. But she had one more announcement.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have done well in rebuilding our home, though we are far from finished, I say it won't be long. The sky is clear, and the threat of danger is over, so I have decided that ThunderClan will attend the Gathering tonight. The cats who will come are as follows : Willowfrost, Foxleap, Spiderleg, Gingerpaw, Ambercloud, Ivypool, Breezepaw, Snowstorm, Dewfeather, Stormcloud, Echoheart, Silverwing, and of course, Sandbreeze and Jayfeather. Moonlight, I think you should stay home to watch the injured." She concluded, and Moonlight dipped her head in polite acknowledgement.

As they padded along towards the island for their first ever Gathering in moons, Cloverstar remembered that the other clans never knew of Bramblestar's death.

When each ThunderClan cat was safe and sound onto the island, Cloverstar lead her clan into the clearing where ShadowClan and RiverClan were waiting.

"Greetings, Rowanstar, Reedstar. I hope you are well." She meowed coolly, dipping her head to the older leaders. They exchanged a glance before speaking.

"Greetings, are you the leader now?" Reedstar asked rather quickly.

"Yes. I hope there is no problem with that." She meowed defiantly, noticing the awkward glances the two leaders made towards each other.

"No, no. Not at all. My condolences towards Bramblestar." Rowanstar answered before leaping onto the oak tree were all the leaders sat. Reedstar sprang after him, and Cloverstar followed.

At last, after what seemed like moons, WindClan arrived, looking more battered than any of the other clans. But the most surprising thing was, Onestar wasn't with them. In fact, the cat leading the clan wasn't even Harespring. They must've died in the battle, she thought. At least Harespring never got the chance to lead.

"Greetings," the cat in front meowed as he leaped onto the tree branch next to Cloverstar. She reconized him as Weaslefur.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Rowanstar yowled, starting the Gathering as he was the oldest.

"Weaselstar, would you like to begin?" Rowanstar meowed.

"It's Weaslefur, to begin. I am not WindClan's leader. Onestar died during the attack, along with many others. Harestar is leader now, but he caught Whitecough and is now recovering. I am filling in for any leadership positions will he's away. As every other clan, we have been attacked once more by the Dark Forest. We have beaten them once more. The list of the dead are as follows : Onestar, Whitetail, Crouchfoot, Larkwing, Softlight, Gorseclaw, Mudwhisker, Runningfoot, Timbertail, Ryefeather, Rabbitpaw and Smallkit. Let them find peace in StarClan for many moons to come." He finished.

Next Rowanstar stepped up. "During the attack, we too have lost members. Aside from that, Littlecloud has passed from sickness. Nightfrost is our sole medicine cat now." Cloversplash looked down to see the large, bulky, jet black tom. It was a surprise he wasn't a warrior. But behind his tough physique, he had large, kind blue eyes. "The lost ShadowClan cats are : Dawnpelt, Ferretclaw, Stoatfur, Pineheart, Lizardclaw, Spiderflight, Marshfoot, Beetletail, Stickpelt, Ravensong, Ratscar, Ivytail, Whitepaw, and Sagepaw. We all grieve for them." He finished.

"The lost cats in RiverClan are : Minnowtail, Mallownose, Lakeheart, Rushtail, Pouncetail, Fishfoot, Salmonfur, Heronflight, Antfoot, Birdsong, Copperfur, Swimpaw, Splashpaw, Streampaw, and Featherkit. We grieve for those who died fighting for their clan." Reedstar said in a hurry.

It was Cloverstar's turn. "We too have suffered hardships. The cats who passed from ThunderClan are as follows : Bramblestar, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Hazeltail, Fireleaf, Leafpool, Birchfall, Molewhisker, Poppyfrost, Purdy, Brackenfur, and Brightcloud." She meowed, bowing her head as she called the last name. "They will all be missed. Though we also have new life in the nursery, kits of Frostflower and Coalpelt. And we have three new warriors here tonight, Stormcloud, Echoheart and Silverwing."

"Stormcloud, Echoheart, Silverwing!" The clans called out.

It was a rather short Gathering, but with nothing else to report, the leaders, and Weaslefur, all jumped down into the clearing and lead their clans home.

* * *

**Yay, new chapter! Yet there won't be many chapters now.**

**anywho, here's a poll :3 -**

**who's name is the best?**

**a) Stormcloud**

**b) Echoheart**

**c) Silverwing**

**review!**


	35. Chapter 34

It was five moons later, and after the battle, every thing seemed quiet. Even though there were lots of chatter from all the new warriors, the newest being Mosscloud and Spottedsky, and before them, Oakfall and Blazestrike. Cloverstar could never focus. Unless she was with Foxleap.

"Hey, do you want to hunt later?" He meowed.

"I'd love too." She meowed back, licking his ear as he left with his patrol. He gathered his patrol with him, with Toadstep side by side. Ever since Brightloud died, Cloverstar was sure to put him on as many patrols as possible, to save his grief.

She missed her friend as well, but it was harder on her family. Stormcloud, Echoheart and Silverwing stuck with their father as much as possible, whether it was patrols, or while sleeping, they never separated.

Gingerpaw, Squirrelpaw, Breezepaw and Honeypaw were also close to their warrior ceremonies, and Cherryfall had moved into the nursery, expecting Redheart's kits. Graykit, Leafkit, Smokekit and Sparrowkit were overjoyed to have company, and were getting into trouble daily now.

Life in ThunderClan was begining to get back to normal. Even their occasional run-ins with WindClan were returning, now that Harestar was leader. She never had her final revenge with him, but it wasn't over yet.

Another causality was Willowfrost. After the Revenge Day battle, her wounds didn't heal quite right. The one down her side that Cloverstar saw while Willowfrost was running after some traitors, they had grown infected. She was now in the medicine cat den permenantly. Dewfeather was terrified for his mate, and he and their kits, Mosscloud and Spottedsky, were constantly waiting and pacing outside of Jayfeather's den.

When the news came, it was no better than before.

"She has Greencough." Was all Jayfeather stated before returning to her side. No cat was to enter, in fear of catching it and spreading it around. Dewfeather was devastated, and Cloverstar was too, but she had to keep her feelings contained, as to not worry the clan.

But when her friend passed away in her sleep, she couldn't contain it any longer.

"Nooooo! WILLOWFROST! Nooo!" She sobbed loudly, when she bursted through the entrance to her den. She needed to be alone. But what you want is not always what you get.

"Cloverstar?" Meowed her favorite voice. It was Foxleap.

"What is it?" She sobbed, trying to control herself.

"I know your upset, but so are the others." He meowed quietly.

"I know, I know. I just never thought two of my best friends would leave me." She meowed.

"It's going to be alright. They'll be with each other in StarClan, and with Icecloud too." He meowed gently.

"Your right," she meowed, letting out a final sob. "Let me get cleaned up, and I'll be out there soon." He licked her head in farewell, and left the den.

Walking out of her den, she found her clanmates all huddled around the clearing, either looking up at her or down at the ground, grieving.

"Cats of ThunderClan," she yowled. She didn't see the need to use the call since the whole clan was gathered anyways. "As you know, Willowfrost has passed today. We shall grieve for her for many moons to come. Let us prepare for her vigil."

All night, she stayed awake, pushing her nose through her clanmates frozen fur. Silently, she let out a whimper.

Sandbreeze was on her left, and Foxleap on her right. Gingerpaw and Squirrelpaw nuzzled in beside their father. Mosscloud, Spottedsky and Dewfeather were close by, grieving the same way as Cloverstar.

Would this pain every end? She wondered! As she inhaled her scent for the very last time.

* * *

**I know, I know. This is a pretty short chapter. Sorry... :3**

**SIDE NOTE: hi**


	36. Chapter 35

_Thirteen moons later..._

Cloverstar was in the clearing, sharing tongues with Foxleap. As it was a very sunny day, so were many others joining the in the clearing.

Cherryfall and Redheart sat outside the apprentices den with their kits, now apprentices, as they told their parents about their day. Applepaw and Snakepaw had been apprentices for one moon now, and the apprentices den was crowded, with also Frostflower's kits, Graypaw, Leafpaw, Smokepaw and Sparrowpaw. They were five moons and a half into their apprenticeship, and their ceremony wouldn't be far off.

Gingerclaw was returning from a patrol, having just lead her first ever border patrol.

Squirrelfur, her brother, was also returning from a hunting patrol, and padded straight over to the apprentice's den to take Applepaw, his apprentice, for her battle training. Gingerclaw wasn't far behind with taking Snakepaw with her and chased after her brother. She was proud of her kits, now with lives and apprentices of their own.

Mosscloud and Spottedsky had both moved into the nursery around the same time. Mosscloud was expecting Squirrelfur's kits, while Spottedsky nursed Breezeheart's kits, Icekit and Dappledkit. Icekit was white like her father, while Dappledkit was silver and dappled like her mother. Silverwing was close to having her kits too, and the father was Blazestrike.

Graypaw was apprenticed to Stormcloud, while Silverwing was a queen now, and Echoheart had a mate too, Oakfall.

Yes, their kits were all grown up.

Yes, she still grieved for her lost friends, Brightcloud and Willowfrost, but she also had a clan to run. Sandbreeze was a big help now a days. She new she made the right choice making her deputy.

"WindClan are attacking!"

Loud and clear, came Leafpaw's terrified meowed. Her call reached throughout the camp. Just in time too.

WindClans skinny pelts came charging into the camp, led by no other than Harestar. He had recovered from his Whitecough/Greencough that had kept him from attending the Gathering all those moons ago, much to Cloverstar's dismay.

"WindClan, attack!" He yowled.

The battle was easy enough for ThunderClan. While WindClan held the element of surprise, it disappeared after the first couple of moments and ThunderClan fought back harder than ever. They had the advantage of fighting in their own turf.

She soon pinned Harestar, resisting the urge to take his life in the small pathetic battle that he brought upon himself, and let him go, sprinting away with his tail between his legs.

But what she didn't know, was that they didn't run home, no. They ran to get reenforcements from RiverClan, who apparently had a bone to pick with ThunderClan aswell.

Too late ShadowClan brought help. Gingerclaw had ordered Smokepaw to go to ShadowClan and ask for Rowanstar's help. But it was too late. Harestar and Reedstar, the cowards, crept up on her together, and took her life. She awoke in StarClan, but this was not like before, when she could return to her clanmates and help them win. No, this was different. That was the last life she had. Now Sandbreeze would be leader, and a fine one at that.

Looking down through the clouds, she saw as the battle stopped in the forest, and cats huddled around her body in grief and surprise. Harestar and Reedstar quickly offered their condolences, and left with their clans as fast as they could. Soon ShadowClan left too, and RhubderClan was left to haul their leader's body back to their camp.

She watched as Foxleap, Gingerclaw and Squirrelfur ran up as fastas they could and took in the sight. It was too much for Cloverstar to watch, so she looked away.

As she did, a voice spoke to her.

"You lived a short, but good life, Cloverstar. Sandbreeze will make a wonderful leader in your place."

She reconized that voice.

"Brightcloud?" She meowed.

"Yes, and Willowfrost." Brightcloud answered, stepping into view.

Together, they led Cloverstar to StarClan, where she met Fireleaf, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur and Rainkit, all the cats she missed most, not including Brightcloud and Willowfrost.

"What now?" She asked curiously.

"We wait." Brightcloud answered sadly but seriously.

"For what?" Cloversplash asked, confused.

"You'll learn soon enough." Willowfrost replied.

* * *

She was chosen to give Sandbreeze one of her lives as a leader, and she was very excited. She, along with Brightcloud, Willowfrost, Rainkit, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Firestar, Bluestar, and Yellowfang, padded down a slope to the very same spot where she had received her lives and name.

They found her with Jayfeather, waiting patiently in the clearing. Sandbreeze looked nervous, but Cloverstar knew she'd be fine.

"Greetings." All the cats travelling with her, herself included, meowed together.

Sandbreeze looked up and Looked fearful for a moment, then straightened up and lifted her head high.

"Are you ready to recieve your nine lives and leader's name?" The StarClan cats asked.

"I am." Was all Sandbreeze replied.

"Then step forth."

"With this life, I give you friendship," Cloverstar meowed, stepping up to her friend and touched her nose to her forehead, giving her the life. "Use it well to stand up to your enemies, to defend your clan at all cost." Sandbreeze's body shook violently. Cloverstar knew this life would be painful to recieve, but it would be worth it. The ferioucity of their friendship throughout the years meant so much to Cloverstar, more than Sandbreeze could ever know.

The look Sandbreeze gave her after the life was given showed that she understood.

"With this life, I give you patience. Use it well to listen to the needs of your clan, even when it s hard." Brightcloud meowed softly, repeating the act. This life was less painful to recieve.

"With this life, I give you peace. Use it well to know the difference between battle and anger." Willowfrost meowed, giving her friend her third life.

"With this life, I give you love." Squeaked a tiny voice every cat knew belonged to Rainkit. "Use it well to order your clan, and Snowstorm." He meowed. Now this life was the wrist to recieve. As Cloverstar watched, Sandbreeze body convulsed in various spasms, and took a while for her to recover.

"With this life, I give you hope. Use it well to find your way out of tight situations." Squirrelflight meowed. She could see why the former deputy gave this life, but she couldn't say it yet.

"With this life I give you justice. Use it well to serve your clan in times of need." The next cat was Bramblestar, followed shortly after by Firestar.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it well to lead your clan into battle." He meowed, giving her her eighth life.

"With this life, I give you strength. Use it well to pursue your dreams, even when some say it's doubtful." Yellowfang meowed, giving her her ninth, and final life.

"I hail you by your new name, Sandstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Cloverstar meowed, her voice tight with emotion. She was so proud of her friend.

"Sandstar"

"Sandstar"

"Sandstar"

StarClan cheered, led by Cloverstar herself.

Now all that was left was to wait...


	37. Chapter 36

When Sandstar finally joined them in StarClan, it had been twenty-six seasons since Cloverstar gave her one of her lives. The wait was over.

As she lost her last life, from a battle with a partically feisty fox, it was no other than Cloverstar, Brightcloud and Willowfrost who lead her to StarClan. They caught up like good friends, and sat under a willow tree and shared gossip with each other.

"How do think Ivypool is doing as the new leader?" Cloverstar asked Sandstar. Sandstar had made Ivypool her deputy, and she'd be making her trip to the Moonpool to recieve her nine lives and name tonight.

"She'll be fine. Besides, every cat trusts and respects her, ThunderClan will be strong under her leadership." Sandstar replied, taking a bite out of her vole.

"Excuse me, may we have a moment?"

The voice came from Bluestar, who came into view with Firestar, Squirrelflight, and Rainkit. He looked sadly at his mother, as if he'd never see enough of her when they left.

"We know that you used to be twolegs," Firestar started awkwardly.

"Yes, and we also must know that you'd be missing your families." Bluestar continued. "So, we are here to send you back."

"What!?" They all exclaimed at once.

"You can do that?" Brightcloud asked in awe.

"Yes, but you see, it isn't simple either." Firestar continued.

Squirrelflight jumped in. "You can go back, but we need you too. Once a warrior, always a warriror."

"What do you mean?" Willowfrost meowed.

"In your sleep, you will come back to us. Not literally, but just in your dreams." Bluestar meowed.

"Is that all?" Cloverstar meowed.

"No. We have a gift aswell. When you awake as Twolegs, you will find that you have something you did not before. It will help send yourself back to us if you need to, and not just in your sleep." Bluestar meowed, with a wink.

"Are you ready?" Firestar meowed.

Cloverstar, Sandstar and Willowfrost all nodded, but Brightcloud hesitated, looking at her son with longing.

"I'll be fine momma." Rainkit meowed, looking sadly up at her.

"I know you will, my little warrior." She whispered. "But it's not you I'm worried about. What will I do without you." She meowed sadly.

"You'll be fine too," he meowed. "And you won't be gone forever, I'll still see you when you dream."

"My little warrior." Brightcloud whispered, and stepped back to be sent back home, her home in the twoleg world.

After a loud snap, they found themselves zooming through the same wierd vortex that brought them to the forest in the first place.

After having the weirdest transformation over with, they found themselves back in their dorms of their Highschool.

"Did we really just..." Brightcloud, who was now Elle again, whispered from her bottom bunk.

"I think so." Shannon whispered back, form her bottom bunk beside Elle's.

"Either that, or we all shared the wierdest dream ever..." Hailey said louder than her friends, but still relatively quiet.

"So, do you think time froze or something while we were, you know, absent?" Zarya said.

"I hope so. It's been what, like seven years that we spent in the warrior world?" Hailey stated.

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Shannon said loudly with a loud, fake, yawn.

They all laughed and giggled at that, and next thing they knew. They heard the loud, click-a-dee clack of the famous, dreaded, fifties style high heels of Madame Delarouse.

Madame Delarouse is the school's asistant principal, and you did not want to mess with her.

Speacking of which, the sound of her heels came closer, and closer, until...

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU FRESHMAN, TO GO TO SLEEP? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD COMING FROM THIS ROOM! AND IF I DO, YOU'LL BE SPENDING YOUR SUMMER BREAK IN SCHOOL! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" She screamed, then huffed and stalked out of the room.

Hailey was frozen stiff, and as she turned around on her bunk, she saw that Zarya was too. Below her, Elle was frozen stiff aswell, and beside her, under Zarya,s bunk, Shannon was holding her pillow to her chest.

As they caught each others eyes, however, they bursted into silent laughter.

Trying not to make any noise, they stuffed pillows into their faces, broke eye contact, and tried to think of anything that would make them gag instead of laugh.

They didn't sleep that night, they stayed up laughing and gossiping about the clans, and their twoleg life.

Suddenly, Hailey remembered Bluestar's gift.

"Hey, guys! Remember what Bluestar said?" She said once they stopped laughing.

"Yes! She gave us a gift didn't she!" Zarya said excitedly.

"I wonder what it is," Elle wondered.

"Well, she said we'd awake with it on, so what could it be?" Shannon wondered aloud.

As Hailey lifter her hand to scratch a rather iritating itch on her chin, a smal chain dangled from her wrist and brushed the skin of her neck.

"I found it!" Hailey said excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" Her friends said in union.

"Turn on the lights and find out!" She said excitedly.

"Woah!"

As soon as the lights flickered on, the four friends look down onto their wrists. There, dangled a small charm bracelet, with a gold chain for Zarya and Hailey, and a silver one for Elle and Shannon. Each bracelet had two charms each. The first was the StarClan simbol, which was an outline of a cat' shear with a hole inside the shape of a star. The second was different for each one. It was a small paw print, outlined with tiny diamonds. On the paw print however, was their names. Hailey's was pink with her name in small neat cursive writing. Zarya's in apple green, Elle's a soft baby blue and Shannon's a light purple.

Upon further expection, they found that the charm was also a locket. Inside, held a small paw shaped button, and a note. It read :

"Good day to you. If you are reading this, you have found a way into our warriors world, and will be needed to return. Use the button inside of the locket if you wish to be a warrior again. Upon your arrival, your bracelet will transform itself into a small collar, to be worn at all times. Have a good day. Sincerely, Bluestar ,(former leader of ThunderClan, and current secretary of StarClan)."

Well, they sure would be using these, that's for sure.

* * *

**THE END!**


	38. Chapter 37 : BONUS INFROMATION

**This is an extra chapter for those of you who like to read the extra information on cats and etc... ENJOY!**

* * *

Cats who have died : **cat - reason**

* * *

_ThunderClan :_

* * *

**Brightcloud** - Bumblestripe

**Willowfrost** - wounds

**Sandbreeze **- fox

**Cloverstar **- Harestar and Reedstar

**Squirrelflight **- Harespring

**Brackenfur** - DFC patrol

**Milie** - Fox

**Rainkit** - Greencough

**Bramblestar** - Bumblestripe

**Icecloud** - Greencough

**Bumblestripe** - Cloverstar

**Blossomfall** - DFC

**Hazeltail** - Breezepelt then Cloverstar

**Fireleaf** - mystery (most likely DFC)

**Leafpool** - wounds

**Birchfall** - death berries (Bumblestripe)

**Molewhisker** - DFC

**Poppyfrost** - DFC (broken neck)

**Purdy** - DFC (broken neck)

* * *

_WindClan : _

* * *

**Onestar** - DFC (started going crazy during his last few moons of leadership)

**Whitetail** - DFC

**Crouchfoot** - DFC

**Larkwing **- DFC

**Softlight** - DFC

**Gorseclaw** - DFC

**Mudwhisker** - DFC

**Runningfoot** - Greencough

**Timbertail** - Greencough

**Ryefeather** - old age

**Rabbitpaw** - DFC

**Smallkit** - DFC

* * *

_ShadowClan : _

* * *

**Littlecloud** - sickness (most likely Greencough)

**Dawnpelt** - DFC

**Ferretclaw **- DFC

**Stoatfur** - DFC

**Pineheart** - ShadowClan

**Lizardclaw** - ShadowClan

**Spiderflight** - Foxleap

**Marshfoot** - DFC

**Beetletail** - DFC

**Stickpelt** - DFC

**Ravensong** - DFC

**Ratscar** - DFC

**Ivytail** - DFC

**Whitepaw** - DFC (Spiderflight)

**Sagepaw** - DFC (Spiderflight)

* * *

_RiverClan : _

* * *

**Minnowtail** - DFC

**Mallownose** - DFC

**Lakeheart** - died during kitting (kits died with her)

**Rushtail** - DFC

**Pouncetail** - DFC

**Fishfoot** - DFC

**Salmonfur** - DFC

**Heronflight** - DFC

**Antfoot** - DFC

**Birdsong** - DFC

**Copperfur** - DFC

**Swimpaw** - DFC

**Splashpaw** - DFC

**Streampaw** - DFC

**Featherkit** - DFC

* * *

_Cats who joined the Dark Forest : _

**cat** - reason

ThunderClan :

**Sandbreeze/star** - was first recruited during her apprentice ages. Breezepelt came to her because she was jealous and angry at Cloverpaw/star and felt neglected. He tried to feed off her anger to make her hatred towards her friend grow to her clanmates so she would join them permanantly, needless to say, he failed.

**Hazeltail** - wanted a mate and kits of her own, but no tom felt the way she felt about them. Settled down with Bumblestripe only for revenge, and started training to destroy her clan for revenge. Her need for power grew more and more the more she trained in the Dark Forest, and wanted to become mates with Breezepelt to earn some.

**Bumblestripe** - like Hazeltail, he wanted a true mate and kits. After Dovewing dumped him, he went into depression until Cloverstar entered the world of the clans, and he instantly fell in love with her. But when she and Foxleap became mates, instead of depressed, he became angry and wanted revenge. He only became 'mates' with Hazeltail because she paid attention to him, but he never loved her the way he loved Dovewing or Cloverstar.

ShadowClan :

**Pineheart** - wanted revenge on Cloverstar for breaking his heart. Never loved Darkwing, his mate, as he loved Cloverstar, but wanted to inform ShadowClan that he was 'loyal'. He never really loved his kits, which resulted in Spiderflight joining aswell.

**Spiderflight **- felt unloved and neglected. He was always overlooked in his clan, and wanted some respect, especially from his father. When he found out Pineheart already trained there, he joined permanently aswell to be closer to him.

**Lizardclaw** - Pineheart's sister, so he had some influance over her. Also, power appealed to her.

RiverClan : 

**Antfoot** - power appealed to him. Though his place in the Dark Forest eventually lead to his death. He was killed by Redwillow.

**Heronflight** - joined as an apprentice, though tried to leave once he found out their intentions, and was killed by Redwillow in the process.

WindClan : 

**Crouchfoot **- wanted power.

**Timbertail** - joined and fought for the Dark Forest, though lived through the attack. He begged WindClan to take him back, and eventually won over. Died of Greencough a moon later.

* * *

_New kits (in full story) in ThunderClan : _

**couple** - kits :

**CinderXLion** - Fireleaf, Coalpelt, Redheart

**DoveXBumble** - Frostflower, Moonlight

**AmberXMole** - Oakfall, Blazestrike

**BrightXToad** - Stormcloud, Echoheart, Silverwing, Rainkit

**WillowXDew** - Mosscloud, Spottedsky

**SandXSnow** - Honeyleaf, Breezeheart

**CloverXFox** - Gingerclaw, Squirrelfur

**FrostXCoal** - Graypaw/claw, Leafpaw/wing, Smokepaw/tail, Sparrowpaw/flight

**CherryXRed** - Snakepaw/fang, Applepaw/nose

**SpottedXBreeze** - Icekit/wing, Dappledkit/fur

**MossXSquirrel** - Blossomkit/tail

**SilverXBlaze** - Lichenkit/blossom, Skykit/pelt

* * *

_Cats who gave Cloverstar her nine lives :_

**Cat** - virtue

**Bramblestar** - courage

**Brackenfur** - hope

**Rainkit** - strength

**Squirrelflight** - nobility

**Firestar** - compassion

**Bluestar** - justice

**Leafpool** - patience

**Dustpelt** - love

**Fireleaf** - mentoring

_How she loses her lives :_

1. DFC

2. Fox

3. WindClan

4. Fox

5. Greencough

6. Greencough

7. Badger

8. Injuries

9. Harestar and Reedstar

* * *

_Cats who gave Sandstar her nine lives :_

**cat** - virtue

**Cloverstar** - friendship

**Brightcloud** - patience

** Willowfrost** - peace

** Rainkit** - love

**Squirrelflight** - hope

**Bramblestar** - justice

**Firestar** - courage

** Bluestar** - loyalty

**Yellowfang** - strength

_How she loses her lives : _

1. Fox

2. Badger

3. Injuries from Badger attack

4. Harestar

5. ShadowClan

6. WindClan

7. Harestar

8. Greencough

9. Fox

* * *

**Yup! And that's about it. If you have any questions let me know, I'm sure I can find time to answer them. And If you want me to make a sequel, review! (Lots). This took a really long time to finish, and now I feel empty. (And if you have any ideas for the sequel, put it in the review or PM me!) I'm blanking out of things to write so bai! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
